The Most Obvious Answer
by YenGirl
Summary: There were three unhappy people here this evening, but by the end of tonight, Kaname knew there would only be one. Himself. KxY, ZxY.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone and Happy New Year! I hope it will be a fabulous one for all of you. Here's a tiny offering of my favourite Vampire Knight trio, a two parter. Enjoy :)

**Summary:** There were three unhappy people here this evening, but by the end of tonight, Kaname knew there would be only one. Himself. KxY, ZxY.

**Rating:** 'M'

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

**25 Feb 2015: **Thanks to the talented **Sheankelor's** review, I've decided to add Yuuki's POV to this chapter. I only realised after I'd written it that it belongs here anyway. I will work on the next chapter as soon as real life allows me to. It's been a very busy 2 months despite the recent holidays. In the meantime, enjoy the extra little snippet and I thank you all for your kind patience :)

\- Story Start -

The forecast snow had started falling.

Right on time, Zero thought, looking up at the dancing, floating flakes in the darkening sky. If only he could predict the outcome of tonight's party as accurately. He flipped up the collar of his worn black leather jacket and frowned, the vague thought that he really, _really_ should replace it crossing his mind, the same as it did every year.

He never did. It never got put into action simply because it wasn't important enough a thought to retain in his head. Nothing was. Not anymore.

There was a time when someone would remind him without fail, nag him even... well, that time was over.

Zero shook his head hard to dispel the maudlin thoughts hovering at the periphery of his mind. He was only here because the Vampire Council had requested for a senior hunter to attend the Kurans' New Year soiree. He was not here to take a trip down memory lane; that was a painful place that didn't bear visiting.

Forcing himself to move, Zero crossed the deserted road and walked up to the imposing iron wrought gates. It was strangely quiet for a house that was supposed to be hosting a party. Narrowed amethyst eyes looked from the long white gravel path that curved all the way from the gates to the front doors of the mansion, cutting across a growing carpet of white.

Perhaps the guests were all assembled in the basement?

It wouldn't be the first time Zero had been to such a party, hidden from prying eyes and from sunlight. Again, he pushed aside a past memory, this time of low voices and soft music, the muted clink of glasses and the unmistakable aura of bloodsuckers. Then, as if a switch had been flicked or a veil had been lifted, his hunter senses started tingling. There _were_ two purebloods inside the house, their auras burning bright and familiar in his senses.

His adopted sister and the ex-Leader of the Moon Dorms of Cross Academy.

The love of his life and the rival for her affections.

Siblings... betrothed couple... lov- no. _Stop_.

It was none of his business what they were to each other. It never had been.

Using more force than the simple task warranted, Zero unlatched the gate - it was not padlocked - causing a loud 'clang' to disturb the cold, still air. It didn't matter. They knew he was here or they wouldn't have revealed their own presences. He strode up the path, hating how his heart was already beating faster, his emotions getting the better of him. Longing at the thought of seeing one of them, intense irritation at the thought of seeing the other.

Going up the three marble steps that led to the double doors, Zero lifted a hand to knock, but the doors were pulled open from the inside... and there she was.

The girl who had been a part of his life ever since he was twelve... the girl he had fallen in love with even though he had tried so hard not to... the girl he had lost.

Yuuki Kuran.

She no longer resembled the slightly ditzy and clumsy Yuuki Cross. Her shiny auburn hair was now waist long and dead straight, her evening dress - probably costing the earth - pale cream and soft, clinging to her slight curves. A simple silver ribbon nestled at the base of her white neck, her only adornment.

Zero pulled his gaze away from that tempting sight, a delicious taste he would never forget making his fangs tingle. He looked at her again, frowning. She had never been fat or even remotely plump in the past, no matter how much she ate, but she seemed far thinner now than he remembered.

"Zero."

Even her eyes were different. Still large and hypnotic, but with rosewood tints that no longer lay buried under a spell. They pulled him in, inviting him to put aside his animosity and drown in their luminous depths, in foolish dreams of young and innocent love.

"Yuuki."

Despite his curt voice, she smiled at him, a smile that was sweet and just a bit nervous.

"Zero. I've missed you."

Four words that stabbed straight into his heart. He stood there staring at her, incapable of a reply or indeed, anything at all... until _he_ appeared at her shoulder.

"Kiryuu. Thank you for coming."

Wrenching his gaze away from Yuuki's beautiful eyes, Zero encountered Kaname Kuran, impeccably turned out in a white tuxedo.

"Kuran."

The male pureblood smiled, but his eyes didn't.

"Yuuki seems to have forgotten her manners. Please, come in."

\- o -

An elegant foyer led to a large and beautifully appointed living room, the paintings on the walls as exquisite as the furniture. It didn't hide the fact that there was no one here except the three of them, not even Seiren.

"So - where's the party?" Zero asked. He stood with his feet apart, facing his host and hostess.

Yuuki had gone to sit in an armchair by the fireplace, slender legs crossed at the knee and fingers loosely linked. She turned to glance up at her brother who stood beside her before turning back to Zero.

"There is no party here tonight, Zero," she admitted. "I'm sorry to have misled you."

Zero stared at her, more surprised by her admission than by her words. The Yuuki he had known wouldn't have confessed to any misdeed so easily, with hardly a blush on her cheeks. She would have hemmed and hawed, denied and accused, looked flushed and flustered and done everything in her power to avoid owning up.

"It was my idea," Kuran added.

Zero's jaw clenched. So the two of them had managed to hoodwink both the Vampire Council _and_ the HA. Why wasn't he surprised?

"So there isn't any reason for me to remain here any longer," he replied, keeping his eyes on Yuuki. "Is there?"

It hurt to see her again. It hurt even more to see her like this. The Kuran Princess, ensconced in the lap of luxury she was born to, betrothed to the one she was destined for... but he still didn't want to leave. Not yet.

"There is a reason," Yuuki replied. "Please stay. Have dinner with us before you go."

Zero exhaled, lips turning up in a mirthless smile. It looked like Fate had no compunction in granting him this one tiny wish since she would never give him what he wanted most of all.

"Why?"

Yuuki's smile turned tremulous once more, her fingers tightening around each other.

"It's the start of a new year. A time to let bygones be bygones, a time to mend bridges."

When Zero just raised an eyebrow, she took a deep breath.

"And I've missed you, Zero."

Surprised yet again at her candour, Zero's gaze flicked to her brother whose eyes were still on him. Kuran nodded without hesitation, making Zero wonder if this had already been planned.

"Yuuki's wish is my command. Do stay for dinner, Kiryuu."

And even though Zero knew he shouldn't, that he would regret it once tonight ended, he found himself nodding anyway.

Yuuki's wish... was his command too.

\- o -

Dinner was ready and waiting to be served in the stately dining room.

Large silver chafing dishes stood on the sideboard, containing bacon and spinach stuffed portobello mushrooms, grilled lamb chops with spicy mint sauce, roast chicken with rosemary gravy, mashed potatoes, crispy fries and buttered vegetables. A large pot of cream of asparagus stood next to a hot food cabinet displaying a selection of pastries. A chilled bowl of mango and prawn salad rested in a tureen of ice.

Zero's stomach growled as he stared at the food and smelled the appetising aromas. He hadn't eaten lunch, too preoccupied with this evening's soiree.

"I know it isn't much," Yuuki began, but Zero shook his head and she fell silent.

"Where are the cooks? I'm pretty sure neither one of you prepared all this."

Kuran's small smile was wry as if he had already expected Zero's disparaging tone.

"Our chef cooked dinner and we gave him and the rest of the staff the night off. They left just a few minutes ago."

"We wanted a private dinner, Zero," Yuuki explained and gestured to the first chair on the left of the head of table. "Please, have a seat."

Zero's gaze slid from the chair to the dishes and then to Yuuki.

"I would like to serve you," she said with a deprecating smile.

In the blink of an eye, Zero was transported back a couple of years to when home was Cross Academy, and the shabby, comfortable kitchen there was where he had learned to cook, a skill borne of both interest and necessity. He had served meals to Cross and Yuuki numerous times without blinking an eye, and only realised now that Yuuki had never returned the favour. Not even once.

Perhaps it was just for show or perhaps she meant what she said, that she wanted to mend the bridge between them. It wasn't possible of course; she had already made her choice by going off with Kuran. But since she had offered...

With a curt nod, Zero went to sit at the place she directed. He watched as she took a plate from the stack on the sideboard and began filling it with a selection of food, the clink of cutlery against fine porcelain the only sounds breaking the silence. He didn't say anything even when she dropped a spoonful of cold salad on top of the lamb, the plate's growing quantity making him wonder if she intended all three of them to eat from the same plate.

Glancing at Kuran who was watching Yuuki, Zero saw the familiar look in those eyes. Wholehearted adoration, the expression Kuran always wore whenever he looked at Yuuki, the expression Zero always tried to ignore.

"There you go."

The laden plate was placed in front of Zero. He looked back to see Yuuki smiling down at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Yuuki's smile widened and she looked almost like her old self before she turned back to the sideboard.

"Allow me, dear one. Why don't you go sit down?"

Kaname smiled at Yuuki as he took the empty plate from her hand and suddenly, Zero wasn't hungry anymore.

\- o -

Yuuki knew she was staring instead of eating, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to feast her eyes on Zero while she could. In fact, now that he was here, she never wanted him to leave.

She thought she had learned all about decorum and poise and being the perfect Kuran princess, thanks to Hanabusa Aido's constant lecturing and nagging over the past two years. It was true, she could converse well with anyone now (well, almost anyone), she held herself with a grace she never could have managed two years ago _and_ she hadn't fallen down the dratted staircase in a whole year.

Yet the moment she had felt Zero's aura outside, she had sped to the door like a child and flung it open before she could stop herself. It had been too long since she had last seen him. His hair was longer now, but he was still wearing that rag of a coat. He should have thrown it out years ago. She would have made sure he had... if she had been there.

He was also as grumpy as ever and while she knew it had always been an act, she wasn't so sure now. When he had first caught sight of her, his amethyst eyes had the same look a starving man might give a plate of food. It made her wish again - right there and then - what she had wished every single day since... that she could go back to that fateful day.

Only there was nothing she could have changed then that wouldn't leave her with regrets. If she had chosen to stay with Zero, she would have broken her onii-san's heart, the person she had thought was always out of her reach, but turned out to be the one she was meant for. Kaname worshipped her, she knew that. She adored him too, and she had loved these past two years with him, but she had also missed Zero _so much!_

Tearing her eyes away from the silver haired hunter who was eating in stoic silence - she winced at how she had plated his food - and ignoring her, she glanced at Kaname instead, seeing his calm gaze on Zero. He had to know how much she had missed Zero and what it meant. To his credit, he had never pressed her too hard for answers, but allowed his halfhearted questions to be parried.

Yuuki felt her eyes sting and bit her lip, dropping her gaze to her untouched plate. She was with Kaname now, she shouldn't be thinking of anyone else. Her carefree life as Yuuki Cross, adopted daughter of the late Chairman Cross and almost sister to Zero Kiryuu was over.

It was too late to wish for something else, something that could never be.

\- o -

Kiryuu looked as uptight as ever, that familiar scowl sitting on his face. He was a respected figure now in the HA, but he looked thinner and older somehow as if the added responsibilities and living on his own had taken their toll on him.

Appearances aside though, Kaname knew some things would never change. Such as Kiryuu's love for Yuuki, and hers for him in return. The former was something Kaname had known for years. The latter, only recently. What he had thought was sisterly affection was anything but.

In the past two years they had lived together, Kaname had seen the differences in his beloved princess, subtle at first and then more and more obvious as the weeks turned into months. He would catch her reading a book without turning a page for hours, or staring out a window without seeing what lay outside, or even ignoring Aido as he bemoaned her lack of concentration. At mealtimes, she would look down at her plate, filled with the tastiest delicacies their chef could come up with, and take only a few bites. She changed the subject whenever Kaname brought it up and he, coward that he was, allowed her to do so.

He was fearful of having his fears confirmed, of having his fragile bubble of happiness shatter.

Even in the past six months when his careful, tender wooing finally culminated in them being lovers, he knew she still wasn't as contented as he was. Oh, she was happy enough with him and he knew she loved him, but her smile had lost the brilliance it once had and along with it, a part of her life and a part of her heart.

They were with _him_. Zero Kiryuu. And Kaname knew he could no longer allow it to go on, he who loved her more than life itself.

Looking at Kiryuu who was now eating the mess on his plate without tasting it and then at Yuuki who was doing anything but eating, Kaname loosened his grip on his unused fork and put it down. He reached for his goblet and took a sip of water, his mind made up.

There were three unhappy people here this evening, but by the end of tonight, Kaname knew there would be only one. Himself.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Hello again! Thank you for the alerts and favs and a huge Thank You for the reviews *bows* I meant to write and finish this story much earlier, but my muse refused to oblige. I finally had to catch her, tie her down and beg her on bended knees. There will be a 3rd part coming... when it comes. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

"Onii-san? You're not eating."

Drawn from his resigned thoughts, Kaname looked up to find Yuuki's curious gaze on him. He smiled at her, but it felt more like a grimace.

"I'm not very hungry," he admitted.

"Neither am I," she replied. She glanced from his plate to her own, both equally untouched.

A loud sigh made them both turn to Kiryuu who had stopped eating and was watching them, head propped on one fist.

"Should I ask if the food is poisoned?" he asked in a dry tone.

"Oh, of course it isn't, Zero!" Yuuki assured him, not seeming to take umbrage at his words. She quickly ate a forkful of mash potatoes and then smiled at him. "See? It's good."

"Only you two aren't eating."

Kaname decided this conversation was getting nowhere.

"Kiryuu, Yuuki has told you her reason for inviting you here," he began, "but I haven't told you mine."

The hunter straightened up at once, amethyst eyes narrowing at Kaname in suspicion.

"What reason is that?"

"Onii-san?"

Kaname kept his gaze on Kiryuu even though he could feel Yuuki's puzzled gaze on him.

"For the past two years, I have done everything in my power to help Yuuki adapt to her new life." He paused, fighting against an inbuilt instinct that refused to admit failure. "She has done well, very well, but she isn't as... happy... as she could be. As she should be."

There was a pause as Kiryuu's eyes flicked to Yuuki and then they were back to Kaname, sharp and accusing.

"And why is that?" he asked, his voice tight.

"Onii-san, I _am _happy," Yuuki protested.

Breaking his stare with Kiryuu, Kaname turned to her and smiled again, feeling that same sharp pang in his heart. He had thought - hoped, rather - that her earnest, childlike desire to do what she felt was right would be more than enough, but it wasn't. _He_ wasn't.

"Not as content as I had hoped, dear one," he replied, holding her gaze. "Did you think I didn't know? Zero didn't come with us the day we left Cross Academy, but he never left your heart."

A bloom of guilty colour swept into Yuuki's pale cheeks at once. She darted a quick glance at Kiryuu who looked like he had suddenly turned to stone before turning back to Kaname.

"How - how long have you known?" she whispered.

"For some time now."

"I am so sorry," Yuuki apologised, her eyes welling up with tears. "I thought I could-"

"Don't, Yuuki," Kaname interrupted, his voice steady despite the knife digging into his chest. "You have known Zero for longer than you know me. He was your classmate and fellow School Prefect. He was by your side when I couldn't be, he protected you when I had to keep my distance."

Perhaps he was once again making excuses for Yuuki, but what he had said was true. it was inevitable his gentle sister would care deeply for Kiryuu; he just hadn't realised it was more than that until it was too late.

Looking at Kiryuu, Kaname noted he hadn't moved at all.

"That is why I invited you here tonight," he revealed. "If Yuuki would rather be with you, she has only to say so. I won't stand in her way since I know you have always loved her."

The words 'and would never hurt her' were left unsaid, but implied nonetheless.

Stunned amethyst eyes blinked and then Kiryuu's lips drew back in a snarl, a dull flush creeping up his neck. "You don't know anything about me, Kuran!"

"Then tell me I'm wrong," Kaname challenged, but the hunter only glared at him before looking away, lips pressed tight in a mutinous line.

"Zero, it it true?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does. Is it true?"

"What the hell does it matter! You made your choice two years ago!"

"I know," Yuuki whispered, her eyes now welling with tears. "And I don't-" she faltered.

"And you don't regret it," Kiryuu finished for her, his voice hard.

"No! I mean yes... I mean, oh God." Yuuki covered her mouth with one hand and shook her head.

"You left with Kuran because you love him," Kiryuu growled, fingers clenched tight around his utensils as if those words were causing him pain.

Yuuki blinked. Then her hand came down and she stamped her foot hard under the table, a habit Kaname thought she had finally outgrown.

"Of course I love him! He's my onii-san, Zero, but I love you too!"

A look of uncertainty crossed Kiryuu's face as if he didn't quite know whether to believe her or not, but that look vanished in an instant and he snorted.

"Not as much apparently since you still followed _him_," he bit out before turning to Kaname. "I don't know what sort of sick game you're playing, Kuran, but I've had enough."

Pushing his chair back, he stood abruptly, tossing down his knife and fork before swinging on his heel.

Before Kaname could do anything, Yuuki was out of her chair and facing Kiryuu, arms held wide as if to block his exit, long hair fanning out about her.

"No - wait, Zero! Please!" She took a step forward and grabbed his arm, but he flung it upward, yanking his wrist from her grasp as he glared down at her.

Kaname was on his feet before he knew it. Kiryuu looked a hairsbreadth from backhanding Yuuki right across the face, and Kaname swore he would _kill_ the boy if he dared to strike his precious girl... only Kiryuu's fierce mask crumpled, and uttering a groan, his arm came down and Yuuki was suddenly crushed in his embrace, his face buried in her hair and hers in his chest.

Kaname found himself staring at them, the pain in his chest now mixed with bittersweet triumph. He had been right, Kiryuu's bluster was just that - bluster. He was doing the right thing, Kaname insisted to himself as Yuuki's slender arms went about Kiryuu's waist, a sight that made him curl his hands into tight fists.

"This doesn't change a thing, Yuuki," Kiryuu warned, his voice shaking and half muffled in her hair.

... and Kiryuu was still in denial. Kaname was still trying to decide if he should laugh or cry over that when Yuuki tipped her head back to look up at the hunter.

"This changes everything and you know it," she insisted. Her face was wet with tears, but she was smiling, her eyes sparkling in a way Kaname hadn't seen in months.

Kiryuu just glowered at her right before he swooped down and kissed her.

Desperately... as if he had been longing to do this one thing for all his life.

Roughly... as if he had never kissed before and wasn't quite sure how to go about it.

But oh-so-thoroughly as if this was his one and only chance to kiss the girl he loved.

It was their first kiss together, Kaname realised as he stared at them, the ache in his chest now morphing into something almost like envy. It had to be. This kiss looked like everything his own kisses with Yuuki had never been. He had never, _ever_ kissed her like that... but then, he had never treated her the same way Kiryuu did either.

A few moments passed before Kaname remembered he should be making his exit before he changed his mind. Neither of them would notice anyway.

Certainly not Kiryuu who was framing Yuuki's heart shaped face with his hands and muttering incoherent, scolding words in between more kisses.

Certainly not Yuuki who was standing on tiptoes, her arms now around Kiryuu's neck as she leaned into him, ignored his words and returned kiss for kiss.

Two halves of a puzzle that had just locked into place with not a sliver of space left for anyone else.

Dragging his gaze away, Kaname forced his legs to move, walking away from the table and out of the dining room. There were arrangements to be made, discussions to be held, but all of that could come later, he thought wearily. Right now, he just wanted to hide somewhere and lick his wounds while Kiryuu savoured his victory - he had gotten the girl after all, the girl they both loved. And Yuuki... she would want some time with Zero now that they were together.

Kaname stopped when the pain in his chest intensified, almost forcing a gasp from him. He closed his burning eyes, but images rushed through his mind anyway, unstoppable images of what would arise from those passionate kisses. Kiryuu might look like he was a novice at physical intimacy, but that was so very easily rectified.

"Onii-san? Onii-san, wait... wait!"

This time, it was Kaname's arm that was grabbed with enough force to swing him around. He found himself staring down at a Yuuki who was breathless with pink cheeks and red lips. His gaze shifted to take in Kiryuu standing behind her, looking just as flushed and a bit half dazed as well.

"Where are you going?" Yuuki demanded.

"Somewhere," Kaname replied and when she frowned, "Yuuki, surely you aren't so cruel as to want me to remain now that you have Zero."

She stared at him, the sparkle in her eyes dimming as if she had only just realised what her actions meant.

"But I..." Pausing, she looked over her shoulder at Kiryuu who just raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. Licking her lips, she turned back at Kaname.

"I thought," she began, but a derisive laugh interrupted her, Kiryuu taking a couple of steps closer and glaring at her.

"You thought what, Yuuki? That you could have us both?" he demanded. "This isn't a game, damnit! So who is it going to be - him or me?"

\- o -

Yuuki's heart was still beating fast as she stared up into Zero's angry face. She couldn't think. Granted, her brain was mush and her lips still tingling from Zero's passionate kisses - where on earth had he learned to kiss like _that?_ \- but there was something missing right here, if she could only put her finger on it.

She turned to look at Kaname; he looked implacable. She turned to Zero; _he_ looked annoyed.

Huffing, she turned back to Kaname with her usual imploring expression in place, but for once, he only shook his head at her.

"Zero is right, dear one. You have to choose between us."

Yuuki stared at him. Was that why he had agreed to invite Zero over, so she could choose between them?

But she had already done that two years ago, hadn't she?

She had chosen Kaname. He was a part of her real family, her newly discovered brother and fiance. She had just had a new world open up for her, fraught with dangers, full of possibilities and opportunities and new powers that were fascinating and powerful... she just hadn't realised how much Zero was a part of her life until she had to live without him for two years.

But now that he was here and Kaname was allowing her to choose again, would she choose Zero instead?

Could she?

Oh, of course she couldn't! The part of her heart that had always ached with emptiness would now be filled, but the other half wouldn't be instead. How vexing! She felt like stamping her foot again, her gaze swinging from one male to the other.

"But that's just it - I can't choose between you two," she protested, taking a couple of steps back so she could face them at the same time.

And still, they stayed silent, stubbornly and infuriatingly silent. Seeing them like this, literally standing on the same side and - for once - agreeing with each other, would be almost amusing if she weren't so exasperated at them both right now. She knew they both loved her even if one showed it openly and the other only when forced. She knew she loved them just as much, which made it impossible to choose.

Wait - didn't that mean she _couldn't_ choose between them?

Yuuki felt her heart start to beat even faster as she stared from Kaname to Zero and then back to Kaname. So what would happen if she didn't choose?

Or if her choice was not one, but both of them?

She looked at Kaname. The young Kuran prince of purest bloodline with unmatched power and strength, revered in the vampire world. Then she turned to Zero, the young and capable hunter of untold power and strength, respected in the hunter world. Two strong and proud individuals who had always heartily disliked, if not hated, one another.

And here she was, the girl they both wanted, about to ask the impossible of them. But really, she found herself thinking irreverently, was there any better test of their love and devotion to her?

That last thought - one part primal and one part feminine - almost made her smile. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"Very well," she said at last. "Since it is my choice to make, I choose... both of you."

As expected, both males blinked at her before giving each other shocked glances and then turning to stare at her again.

"Yuuki," Kaname began, a frown drawing his eyebrows together, but Zero cut in.

"Don't be silly! You can't have us both, you know," he scolded her.

Annoyed, Yuuki straightened to her full five feet in height and folded her arms across her chest. She tipped her chin up, eyes flashing.

"I'll tell you what is silly, Zero Kiryuu," she retorted. "Forcing me to choose between the two men I love, that's what! Onii-san is right. I love you, but I also love him."

When they continued to just stare at her, she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I want you both in my life!" she exclaimed. "Don't you see? It's the most obvious answer!"

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews! It's been a really busy time for me but here is the 3rd chapter at last with a final one to follow. Enjoy this chapter and I look forward to your feedback :)

\- Chapter Start -

_"I want you both in my life!" she exclaimed. "Don't you see? It's the most obvious answer!"_

In the bewildered silence following Yuuki's exasperated outburst, Kaname and Zero both stared at her as if their brains were suddenly incapable of processing her words.

"That's your answer?" Zero asked at last, his deep voice rich with disbelief. "You want us _both?_ Really? What are you, still twelve?"

Cheeks flushing red - Zero hadn't lost the knack for making her feel both small _and_ stupid - Yuuki tossed her head again and glared at him, her hands now fisted at her sides. She sure as hell wasn't twelve anymore and she sure as hell wasn't going to back down from this either!

Wow, look at that - she had sworn too. Twice.

"You didn't kiss me like I was twelve just a minute ago!" she shot back.

Zero blinked, his mouth falling open at her rebuttal before he snapped it shut, looking disconcerted and even embarrassed.

Well, _that_ shut him up all right, thought Yuuki and almost spoiled it all by giggling. She kept her lips pressed together and tipped her chin even higher, daring him to comment further. Instead, Zero frowned and turned to Kaname, giving a tiny shrug and jerk of his head as if saying _'I tried. Your turn.'_

Breathing out a soft sigh, Kaname turned to Yuuki again.

"Yuuki," he began in a conciliatory tone. "You can't have us both. It... doesn't work that way."

She just raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"

Kaname blinked.

"Because we are... he is-" Breaking off abruptly, he half swung to Zero and then back to Yuuki again, his eyes slightly narrowed this time.

"Because Zero would never share and we both know that," he stated with absolute certainty.

Eyebrows still up, Yuuki just tipped her head at Zero, wondering if he realised her onii-san had thrown the ball back in his court.

"You don't know-" Zero began before he broke off, scowling in frustration and making Yuuki swallow another inappropriate giggle.

"There you go," Kaname said as if Zero had just proven his point.

"But what about you, onii-san?" Yuuki asked sweetly. "Would _you_ be willing to share?"

When he didn't say anything, she suddenly knew how she was going to go about this. Simple - just play one against the other and take advantage of longstanding rivalry, stubbornness, sheer male pride and hope like crazy that she would get what she wanted. Yes, the whole thing might just backfire on her and yes, it wasn't fair play, but hey, Kaname hadn't told her his reason for inviting Zero here, and Zero hadn't told her how he had felt about her all this time. Yet here they were, asking her to choose between them!

They were so much more alike than they wanted to admit and so exasperating sometimes. She would knock their gorgeous heads together right now if she didn't love them so much.

Kaname was still staring at her and Yuuki's breath caught in her throat when she saw the flash of rare indecision in his eyes before it was gone.

"Onii-san? Would you be willing to share?" she repeated in a soft, coaxing voice.

Kaname licked his lips as if to stall for time, his expression that of a haunted man who had just been given a second chance at life... at the price of his freedom. There was a moment when he seemed on the verge of shaking his head, but then he exhaled and nodded instead, shoulders slumping a bit beneath his tuxedo jacket.

"You know me all too well, dear one," he finally said in a low voice. "If the alternative is to live without you, then I would."

Yuuki's lips parted in surprise - she honestly hadn't expected it to be this easy. She felt giddy all of a sudden, like the time she had drunk a whole glass of champagne on an empty stomach.

"You would?" she whispered. "Even if it's with Zero?"

Kaname nodded, holding her gaze with his, a tiny and rueful smile now hovering about his lips.

"You would what, Kuran?" Zero demanded.

One of Kaname's eyebrows went up and then he turned to the hunter. All traces of uncertainty were wiped clean from his face, leaving him once again the cool and collected pureblood.

"I would be willing to share, Kiryuu, since that is what Yuuki has decided," he replied calmly. "Would you do the same for the girl you love?"

Zero looked stunned as his eyes went from brother to sister and back again, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times without any words coming out.

"You - you can't be serious!" he finally burst out. "This is insane!"

His bewildered expression made that same giddy feeling bubble and rise inside Yuuki, but she didn't let it show. Instead, she gave a resolute nod and folded her arms across her chest.

"No, it's not," she countered. "I love you both - it's as simple as that."

Zero raked both hands through his silver hair, looking exasperated.

"Simple, how? This would never work!" he protested. "How would we even - what sort of arrangements..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"And yet, you haven't said no," Kaname gently pointed out what Yuuki hadn't realised.

If looks alone could wound, Kaname's pale skin would be sporting serious burns from those infuriated amethyst eyes.

"I don't have to," Zero snarled. "You're a pureblood and," his gaze flicked to Yuuki, faltered and then hardened, "so is she. There's no place for me here."

Yuuki wondered if he could hear the bleak tone in his voice. Ignoring his glare, she took a step closer and gently touched his arm.

"Zero, this has nothing to do with what we are, only how we feel. _Please_ don't ask me to choose between the two of you. I can't. I won't. I did it two years ago and I've regretted -" biting her lower lip, she cast an apologetic glance at Kaname, "well, not regretted, but I... uhm..."

When Kaname just smiled at her and shook his head, Yuuki gave him a tremulous smile in return before turning back to Zero. He had turned his face away, but her hand was still on his arm and more importantly, she knew he was still listening.

"I don't want to live without you, the same way I don't want to live without Kaname. Can't we at least give it a try?" she asked softly. "Please?"

Zero didn't move for almost a minute, his chest rising and falling quickly as he fought with himself. Then just as Yuuki was sure he would say no, he exhaled loudly and dipped his head forward in a gesture of defeat, silver hair covering his eyes.

"You always have to have your own way, don't you?" he mumbled.

Yuuki pressed her other hand to her mouth. Had she - had she heard right? Had Zero just said what she thought he had said?

"Are - are you saying..." she whispered.

His head snapped up then and he glared at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm saying yes, alright? Alright? You win, damnit!"

"Oh, Zero!"

Ignoring his ferocious glare with the same ease as she had his previous one, Yuuki flung her arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides and hugging him tightly. Tears were stinging her eyes and her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest - she couldn't breathe properly - but she didn't care. She had known it would be easier to persuade Kaname, but she thought it would take longer to bring him around and longer still - much, much longer - to persuade Zero.

But miracle of miracles, she had somehow managed to convince them both! And in the same night!

Perhaps there was something to be said for competing male pride after all.

Grinning widely, Yuuki turned towards her resigned looking onii-san and reached out a hand. When he took it, she yanked him close with a strength borne of sheer happiness and relief. The startled squawks Kaname and Zero made as they collided with each other and found themselves pressed cheek to cheek made her laugh out loud.

"Don't make me regret this," Zero gritted out as he took a hasty step back.

Yuuki looked up at him with an impish smile, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"You won't," she said and reached up to kiss him, cupping his face with her small hands. She took her time about it, making it a kiss that was sweet and grateful, unconsciously teaching him like how Kaname had taught her in the beginning.

Zero responded to her tutoring as she had known he would, hesitantly at first and then with growing confidence, the fingers of one hand tangled in her hair and the other splayed at the small of her back to pull her even closer. Yuuki's heart sang with pure joy as she let him take over the kiss. She couldn't deny it felt a bit awkward to kiss him so passionately with Kaname standing just inches away... yet it was also freeing because she no longer had to hide how she felt about both of them.

When Zero finally released her, his eyes dark with passion, Yuuki smiled at him and turned to Kaname. She reached up to curl slender fingers around the back of his neck. He resisted at first, likely balking at the idea of kissing her right after Zero, but when she nodded encouragingly and applied a touch more pressure, he dipped his head obediently. Yuuki was still standing close enough to Zero to feel his body stiffening and instinct made her grab his shoulder to keep him from moving away.

Kissing Kaname's soft lips was a sweetly familiar joy, one no less enjoyable than kissing Zero's. Yuuki took her time with it as well. Perhaps on a subconscious level, there was an awareness that they had to get used to seeing her kiss each other anyway, but mostly, she just wanted to convey to Kaname how grateful she was for giving her this chance.

By the time she drew back, her fangs were starting to tingle, hunger of a different kind making itself known. Seeing the telltale flush on Kaname and Zero's faces and the faint glow in their eyes, she knew they were feeling it too. What should come next was what would usually follow for Kaname and herself if they were alone - she could sense through their blood bond how much he longed to feed from her again and have her do the same to him.

But they weren't alone now.

Zero was here too and she wanted the same thing with him - to be blood bonded with him the way she was with her onii-san. Zero had bitten her numerous times in the past, but she was human then and those times hadn't counted. She had bitten him just before leaving Cross Academy, so if he returned the favour now, it would complete their bond. They would be lovers as well as bond mates, the way she and Kaname already were.

"Zero, I want you to bite me," Yuuki said before she could change her mind, her words coming out in a breathless rush.

Those dearly familiar amethyst eyes widened in surprise before narrowing at her.

"You bit me the day you left," Zero said in an 'I can't believe you forgot that!' kind of voice.

"I know."

"So you should know if I bite you now, it would-"

"I know," Yuuki repeated, her voice trembling. "It would complete the blood bond between us."

Zero stared at her before swinging to Kaname.

"And you're OK with this?" he demanded, his tone as disbelieving as before.

Yuui turned to Kaname as well, biting her tingling lower lip. Again, it wasn't fair to him, but how could she share a blood bond with one and not the other? How could she claim to love Zero as much as Kaname if he didn't have the same claim on her that Kaname did?

Her anguish must have been transparent in her eyes or perhaps Kaname knew her only too well because after a moment, he turned to Zero, his expression as calm as before.

"I am," he answered.

"But why?" Zero looked flabbergasted.

Kaname reached for Yuuki's hand and raised it to his lips, brushing a gentle kiss over each knuckle as his eyes smiled at her. Then he turned to Zero.

"Because, Kiryuu, when you turned up here this evening, I was already prepared to lose the one thing I hold most dear in the world. So even though this arrangement is not something I would choose, it is still more than what I expected to have."

Yuuki blinked rapidly, her eyes stinging again. Her onii-san's love for her was truly selfless. She didn't deserve him, but if she wanted his happiness, she would have to secure her own first. Perhaps her decision, unorthodox as it was, would allow her to secure the happiness of all three of them.

"So, what do you say, Zero?" Kaname prompted and gave a small, wry smile when the hunter's eyebrows shot up. "Like it or not, we will be meeting each other more often from now on. You might as well call me Kaname."

When Zero nodded, Yuuki took a deep breath and held out her free hand to him and then smiled at both males in turn.

"In that case, gentlemen, may I suggest a more private place to adjourn to?" she asked, her heart beating quickly at what would follow.

At their nods, she led them through the living room and to the foyer, towards the wide marble staircase that led upstairs to the master bedroom.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Thank you once more for the wonderful reviews and enjoy this next chapter. Uhm, was it supposed to be the last chapter? Well, enjoy it anyway and I look forward to your feedback :)

\- Chapter Start -

All Zero could hear was the swift pounding of his heart against his rib cage as he climbed the wide marble staircase. If he weren't still in a state of shock, he suspected he might even be running about the place, screaming his head off at what he had just agreed to – becoming Yuuki's lover and bond mate when she was _already_ Kuran's betrothed and bond mate.

What the hell - was he mad?

Hadn't he sworn to kill Yuuki the next time their paths crossed?

Hadn't she said she would be waiting for him?

Or had she known even then that he wouldn't be able to harm a hair on her head?

He could feel Yuuki's fingers trembling in his grasp - proof that she too, was affected by her own impulsive decision to blood bond with him. But there was nothing from Kuran to indicate his true feelings about having his precious princess turn the tables on the two of them... all without batting one of her enormous, soulful eyes.

Zero ground his teeth in exasperation. Honestly, did Yuuki think it was as simple as being confronted with a choice of vanilla and chocolate ice cream at that small sundae shop near Cross Academy they used to frequent, and that it was perfectly fine to have both instead of one?

That wasn't a decision that would shake the earth, but this was! Both the vampire world and the hunter one!

Zero's pragmatic mind was already boggling over the logistics of such an arrangement and the schedules they would have to come up with. He prayed Yuuki would handle that aspect because the very thought of having to call Kuran to make sure they didn't plan on dating her the same night was enough to make Zero feel hot and cold all over.

Besides, Yuuki may have said she loved him as much as she did Kuran, but _they_ were siblings and purebloods, revered and respected in their world. Zero wasn't a part of that world and despite his acquiescence, he knew he wasn't the type of person to settle for being the third party in a relationship.

So where did this arrangement leave him then?

Nowhere.

The sudden tightening of Yuuki's fingers around his own came a split second before Zero could tear his his hand away. Turning to glare at her, he encountered her imploring gaze again, pleading for him to stay. Damnit all to hell, he could never say no to her.

With a growl of annoyance at his own easy capitulation, he looked away only to realise they had reached the top of the marble staircase. He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed a single thing about his surroundings.

Two large doors with ornate carvings and gold doorknobs faced them across a wide carpeted corridor. There was a muted flow of power from Kuran and the doors opened inward without a sound. At a tug from Yuuki's hand, Zero braced himself and crossed the threshold with his host and hostess, the doorway being wide enough to accomplish this with ease. Then he stopped short, startled eyes darting about and taking everything in.

The Kurans' master bedroom - it couldn't be anything else - was enormous. Sumptuous. From the plush carpeting to the high ceiling, from the floor length curtains at the French windows to the gauzy hangings over the huge bed, from the polished mother of pearl finish of the furniture to the cleverly hidden lighting; everything gave off an impression of airy space and soft, soft white.

Zero felt his uncertainty about their new arrangement spike at the sight of the luxurious furnishings, a world away from his small, spartan bedroom. Just a glance at that bed had his mind conjuring up images of Yuuki and Kuran between the sheets... naked and entwined, dark hair tumbling against pale skin and red lips as they lost themselves in each other.

Ignoring the sharp, much too familiar pang squeezing his chest, Zero turned to Yuuki and pulled his hand free. "Well?"

Despite his brusque tone, Yuuki smiled at him. "Come sit on the bed, Zero. We'll be more comfortable there."

She grabbed his hands and started backing towards the bed, pulling him along. Heart lurching in shock, Zero twisted around to look at Kuran, still standing at the doorway with his hands in his trouser pockets. He swung back to Yuuki.

"Wait - what about him?"

Yuuki blinked, delicate eyebrows drawing together in puzzlement.

"I'm already bonded with Kaname, Zero. I... I thought you knew that."

"No! I mean, why the hell is he still here?"

"Like it or not, Zero, this is my bedroom," Kuran replied in an even tone, "I have every right to be here."

As if underlining his words, the doors closed behind him with a sharp click and he started approaching the bed. That graceful, predatory walk rooted Zero to the spot, making him wonder if he had zoned out at some point and completely missed the part where he agreed to having an audience. He swung to Yuuki again, yanking his hands from her grasp.

"And you're OK with him watching us?" he demanded in disbelief.

Yuuki nodded, her eyes imploring him again.

"Yes, I am. Zero... you're not the only one in my life. Kaname is too, and I don't want to go behind either of your backs."

Zero blinked, taken aback as much by her ready answer as the words themselves. Where was the Yuuki who had been terrified her beloved Kaname-senpai would find out what they had been up to?

That was it - the world had officially gone mad. Either that or he was having one hell of a dream.

Taking his nonplussed silence for agreement, Yuuki went to sit at the foot of the enormous bed and crossed one slender leg over the other. She held Zero's stunned gaze and smiled as she reached up to pull at one end of the silver ribbon around her neck, causing the loops to slip free and the length of silk to slither down to her lap.

The effect of that simple, teasing act had Zero's fangs extended to their full length in a heartbeat, igniting a hunger inside him that had nothing to do with the food in his belly. Before he knew it, he was sitting beside her, his burning gaze locked onto the base of that white slender neck.

Fate was being cruel again, giving him a skewed version of what he had always dreamed of. Well, to hell with it - he was going to grab it with both hands anyway. No way was he walking away from this now, despite his misgivings and the silent, daunting presence of Kaname Kuran standing just three feet away.

Bending his head, Zero put his lips at Yuuki's ear and heard the tiny hitch in her breath.

"You always have to win, don't you?" he muttered. He heard her soft laugh and felt gentle fingers brushing over his ear piercings and threading through his hair.

"Only when you let me," she whispered.

Surrendering to the inevitable, Zero allowed her to guide his face lower until his mouth was at a level with the base of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, his heart racing in his chest. He had gone without blood - hers or anyone else's - for two years now and the sheer prospect of feeding from the only girl he had loved - oh God, how he had longed for this moment!

Clamping his hands around Yuuki's tiny waist, he lifted her bodily onto his lap to make it easier for both of them. Her surprised giggle broke off when he started licking at her bite area, drawing his tongue over the sweet smelling skin again and again.

Zero... bite me!"

He ignored her entreaty and his own hunger as he licked and sucked at her neck, elation flooding him when her breathing quickened and she started shifting about on his lap. He knew she was experiencing the same sweet pain of anticipation he was, and he let it build higher and higher until he was literally shaking with need.

At last, his control splintered and he bit down, driving his fangs into Yuuki. The taste of that intoxicating blood filling his mouth shot straight to his head like the headiest of wine, its familiarity sweeping him back to the past, bringing up memories that were all at once painful and poignant. Back to all those times he had slaked his desperate thirst on her human blood.

The first time at the bottom of that staircase when he had attacked her from behind.

The second time in the guest bathroom after she had gone to search him out.

The third time behind the stage while preparations for the school dance was going on.

The fourth time in the kitchen after she had cut her finger on a broken plate...

Like still photographs caught up in a tornado, those memories and others swirled around inside Zero's brain. His senses exploded as their blood bond came full circle, sweeping through those past memories to forge a brand new one, one that demanded equal participation from both parties.

Raising his head, Zero stared at Yuuki, his chest heaving. Once upon a time, the crimson glow in her beautiful eyes and the pointed fangs between her rosebud lips would have shocked and disgusted him, but no longer. He had had two years to reconcile himself to two facts - one, she was Yuuki Kuran now, pureblood vampire princess; and two, he still loved her anyway.

He would always love her...

She was staring back at him, a look of desperation in her eyes, her entire body trembling as if held by the thinnest, frailest of control.

He would do anything for her...

"Bite me, Yuuki!" Zero rasped.

She didn't hesitate like she had two years ago, merely reached up and pressed her lips to the left side of his neck, marked by the large taming tattoo - the same place she had bitten him two years ago. After two eager swipes of her tongue, she bit down hungrily, the sensation of her fangs in his flesh turning his legs to water.

Groaning in pleasure, he mimicked her action and lost himself in the taste of her blood once more. Only one thing marred this sublime experience - the subtle yet unmistakable taste of Kaname Kuran. The tiny, distant part of Zero that could still think thrust that thought away at once, disliking what it meant. He held Yuuki tighter and drank even deeper, wanting to lose himself completely in her. He felt reborn and revitalised and closer to her than he had ever been.

In the past, her human blood had been just a temporary measure to keep his demons at bay, but their bond now made it a necessity he knew he would crave for the rest of his life. He was no longer aware of anything save Yuuki, the two of them lost in the silken, pulsing, crimson cocoon of their bond.

A few minutes later - perhaps an eternity - Zero felt something shift in his consciousness. Yuuki had withdrawn her fangs and was carefully licking his wounds closed, the gentle touches on his sensitised skin making him shiver. He drank a bit more before stopping with reluctance, licking her wounds closed with equal tenderness and then cleaning his own lips.

When he finally raised his head, Yuuki was smiling at him, her pretty face flushed and her huge eyes back to their rosewood hue.

"I love you," Zero confessed in a low voice at last. "Always have."

_Always will._

Yuuki's smile widened, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she reached up to frame his face with her small hands.

"I love you too, Zero."

Kissing her followed naturally, the scent of his blood on her tongue strange but not unpleasant. The desire flooding through Zero now was one that had nothing to do with her blood and everything to do with _her_. He deepened the kiss, only half aware he had shifted around to lower her onto the bed and followed her down with their mouths still fused together.

He wanted her right now.

"Want you," he muttered against her lips. "I want you so much."

"I know," Yuuki whispered. "Make love to me, please."

Zero groaned in assent, only to freeze at the unexpected sound of a throat clearing. Bolting upright in shock, he twisted his head to find Kuran still standing beside the bed, chiseled jaw tight and eyes half lidded. Zero flushed red at once, chagrin clearing his head and chasing away his ardour.

Oh God, he had forgotten about Kuran's presence! He had almost - almost... Seeing Kuran's gaze shift to the side, Zero turned to see Yuuki giving her brother that same pleading look, the one he knew neither of them would be able to resist. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled and nodded before looking at him.

"Don't stop, Zero. I don't want us to hide anything from Kaname."

Zero felt the blood drain from his face. He still couldn't believe the overprotective Kuran had witnessed the completion of their blood bond and hadn't killed him for it, but - but -

"Are you crazy, Yuuki? You want him to see us make love?" he demanded, too incensed to feel any embarrassment at his own words. He wanted to _shake_ Yuuki to within an inch of her immortal life for even suggesting such a crazy thing.

"No, I'm not and yes, I do want him to see, Zero."

Almost sputtering in shock, Zero swung back to Kuran.

"This is crazy and you know it!" he snarled. "Surely _you_ of all people can't want to see us do this!"

When Kuran just shrugged at him with that same implacable look on his face, Zero turned to meet Yuuki's enormous eyes once more, feeling a mix of embarrassment, excitement, elation and exasperation welling up inside him.

"Fine," he bit out, breathing hard.

The world had gotten even madder than before, but it looked like the maddest one of all... was still himself.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** Hello and thank you once more for the wonderful reviews! If you have an account, do sign in when you review so I can write you a personal thank you :) Enjoy this chapter and I look forward to your feedback.

\- Chapter Start -

Zero swooped down to kiss Yuuki again, bearing her backwards to lie on the bed once more. It was a kiss very similar to the first one he had given her in the dining room - full of frustration and longing; lacking in both finesse and experience.

He got away with it for only a few seconds before two small hands held his head firmly, raising it a bit and angling it to the side. Then Yuuki took over the kiss, imbuing it with passion, love and that gentle touch he had always known her for.

_Damnit_, she knew him all too well.

With the wind taken out of his sails, Zero raised his head and looked down at her, supporting his weight on straightened arms.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean-"

A slender finger across his lips stopped him.

"It's alright, Zero. I just don't want our first time to be in anger."

Her sweet smile took the sting out of her words, but Zero still flushed at the subtle rebuke. After years of dreaming of this event, never daring to think or even hope it would come true, he should be worshipping her with all he had instead of taking out his anger at his own actions on her.

And he would, he vowed, from this moment on. But first...

"There's never been anyone but you, Yuuki," he confessed before he could change his mind.

She just blinked up at him.

"Never had the time or interest to look for anyone else," he added frankly.

Her small mouth formed an oval of surprise.

Zero tried for a smile. He was sure it looked like a grimace. "I know what you're thinking - stupid of me, huh?"

"Oh no, Zero!" Yuuki shook her head at once. "Never that. Just... never mind. So I will be your first?"

Zero nodded solemnly, ignoring Kuran's presence just a few feet away. It was only right to let Yuuki know. While Zero was aware of the mechanics of making love - which male wasn't? - he was likely to botch it up one way or another. Yuuki, obtuse though she may be sometimes, was bound to notice since she and Kuran were... lovers.

Zero froze. Yuuki was no longer the innocent he himself was in this aspect - oh no, Kaname Kuran had seen to that. Despite already knowing this, irrational anger started licking at Zero's veins, burning away his earlier embarrassment and euphoria.

"But I'm not your first," he bit out, scowling down at her. "Am I?"

Yuuki's happy smile faltered at his words. When she glanced to the side, Zero sat upright and turned to Kuran, eyes flashing.

"_You_ got there first," he hissed.

Kuran's face was impassive save for the rise of one enquiring eyebrow.

"What of it?" he wanted to know.

In one smooth, lithe movement, Zero was up and off the bed, facing his rival. Stormy amethyst eyes clashed with calm garnet.

"Zero?" Yuuki sounded alarmed, but neither male looked at her.

"But don't forget, Zero," Kuran continued in an even tone, "_you_ made her yours first."

Zero frowned in confusion, taken back by the cryptic words.

"What the hell do you mean?" he demanded. "I never-"

"It was you who bit her first, you who took her first blood," Kuran interrupted, a resentful tone creeping into his voice.

Zero stared at him, his mind immediately leaping back to the past again, back to that fateful day at the bottom of that darkened staircase. He had attacked Yuuki from behind, unable to control his bloodlust.

"You took something from her that day, something that was promised to _me_." Kaname's voice had gone deadly soft, resentment giving way to something more ominous, pulsing in the air around them.

"What was more," he continued, his voice growing louder, the words tumbling out as if he had been holding them back all these years, "you took something from _me_ that was meant for _her_ as well."

"Onii-san, please," Yuuki protested.

Kuran's crimson tinged eyes shifted to her and all at once, it was as if a light switch had been flicked inside of him. That ominous aura around him dissipated as he looked back at Zero, raising an elegant hand to touch two fingertips to the base of his left neck.

"_My_ first blood," he whispered.

Another memory unfolded in Zero's mind, one also drenched in red. He was pressing Bloody Rose to Kuran's temple while he drank his fill of that powerful, intoxicating blood. Well, not so much drinking as gulping... spilling... wasting.

Shaking his head hard, Zero thrust away a belated twinge of guilt.

"You offered, damnit!" he snarled. "You forced me to bite you!"

Kuran pressed his lips together.

"Didn't you?" Zero insisted. He was damned if he would let Kuran pin the blame for this on him as well.

Slowly, Kuran nodded, a haunting look of defeat in his eyes.

"I did," he confirmed before giving a mirthless chuckle. "But the fact still remains that you took both our first bloods, Zero. How ironic that up until now, you hadn't even realised."

Silence descended between them. It was tense and awkward, laden with unspoken apologies and unvoiced regrets, brought about by rash action from one party and careful plotting from the other.

Bewildered, Zero looked from brother to sister and back again, seeing the same wariness etched in their delicate features as they returned his gaze. Exhaling loudly, he turned away and raked trembling fingers through his hair, aware that he had been dealt another rude shock. At this rate, he would probably end up a basket case before the night was out.

Still, even a Level D like him knew how important the first drawing of blood was for a vampire. How much more value would a pureblood place upon that honour?

And he had stolen that gift from both of them, desperate with hunger and bloodlust. He hadn't known what it meant at that time, hadn't appreciated what it signified, just plain hadn't thought about it since then. But now that he knew...

Taking a deep breath, Zero turned to Yuuki, his troubled gaze meeting her wide eyed one.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. I never meant to steal it from you."

She shook her head at once, lips trembling in a smile.

"Don't apologise, Zero, please. I've never held that against you. You know that, right?"

Zero nodded soberly. Turning, he met Kuran's watchful eyes, unconsciously squaring his shoulders.

"My... apologies," he said gruffly.

Kuran uttered a soft sigh, shoulders lifting in a tiny shrug.

"I admit I did force your hand that time," he conceded, "but I am willing to let go of the past. What about you?"

Trembling fingers closed around Zero's, prompting him to look down at Yuuki again.

"Will you do the same, Zero? Forget the past and let us start over?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I never-"

"I know. Stop apologising!"

Zero gave her a small smile, his throat feeling tight. He turned back to Kuran and exhaled, wishing he felt as calm as the pureblood looked. There was absolutely no sign of the regal resentment that had flared up earlier.

"Alright," he replied.

"Be very sure, Zero," Kuran warned, a steely tone creeping into his voice. "I will not have you bring up this subject again in future."

Shoving his hands deep in his trouser pockets, Zero nodded curtly. He had taken something very precious from both siblings, but they were willing to put it behind them. He supposed he could do the same. It seemed to be the night for promising contrary things anyway. That thought nagged at him now, prodding him to act differently tonight, to be reckless and impulsive, throw his habitual caution to the winds.

What the heck - he had already come this far, hadn't he?

"I am sure... Kaname," Zero answered and smirked when those rosewood orbs widened a bit in surprise. Turning back to Yuuki, he raised one eyebrow, that same recklessness making him bolder than usual.

"So, where were we?" he asked, deliberately letting the provocation of that question hang between them as he raised her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her soft palm.

Yuuki gave an enchanting smile, eyelashes lowered and cheeks flushed pink.

"Do you still want me then?" she murmured.

Instead of answering, Zero sat down on the bed and took her in her arms once more. It was time to make good his promise to worship her.

\- o -

When Zero Kiryuu turned up at his doorstep this evening, Kaname had been prepared to lose it all.

When Yuuki turned the tables on both of them, Kaname had persuaded himself he was alright with sharing her with Zero. But when she insisted she wanted him to watch them together, he had been caught by surprise, only his swift pureblood reflexes allowing him to swiftly mask his reaction.

Yuuki's insistence at wanting to be honest and open with both of them was sweet, and certainly Zero's open mouthed shock and dismay was gratifying. Watching them together, though, left Kaname with mixed feelings. It was difficult enough remaining aloof and collected with the alluring scent of blood - especially Yuuki's - lingering in the air, which was why he had reacted so quickly to Zero's accusation earlier. It was even more difficult persuading himself that he was only furious at seeing someone else touch his precious girl and nothing more.

He had never thought he could witness Zero biting Yuuki and not want to do anything to stop it.

He had never imagined he could witness Zero stripping her and caressing her milky skin all over and not want to kill him on sight.

Worst of all, he had never realised the sight of the silver haired hunter learning the delights of Yuuki's body for the first time and pleasuring her to the best of his ability would leave him hot and bothered and aroused against his will.

It was... unbelievable.

Was it because of Yuuki's obvious enjoyment, eyes closed and lips parted in pleasure, slender body writhing about on the sheets as Zero's eager hands and mouth traversed all over it, from neck to soft breasts, from stomach to pale thighs, and the secret place in between?

Was it because of the respect Kaname had always felt for Zero's iron will and steadfast devotion to Yuuki, mixed with the sobering knowledge that just like him, Zero had accepted this new arrangement in his life?

Or was it again that tantalising scent of their mingled blood in the air, only instead of sharpening the cold, righteous anger Kaname knew he should be experiencing, it was blunting it, allowing him to view their love making from an entirely different perspective?

All Kaname knew was that he was as hard as a rock by the time Yuuki came with a soft cry of bliss, her orgasm brought about by Zero's untried but determined mouth against her moist centre. Kaname found himself unbuttoning and shedding his tuxedo jacket with trembling fingers, his burning gaze riveted to the couple on the bed, his heart leaping when Zero - face flushed with passion and triumph - positioned himself between Yuuki's trembling thighs and with a groan of longing, seated himself deep inside her with one sure thrust.

"Aahh...!"

Seeing Yuuki's back arch as she gasped with pleasure and seeing a fiercer version of that same pleasure on Zero's face as he started to move within her left Kaname's body almost painful with pent up need. He hung grimly onto his self control, unsure of whether he wanted to shove Zero away and take his place... or join him in pleasing Yuuki.

In the end, Kaname remained where he was, taking in the sight of Yuuki's slender legs around Zero's hips, her hands gripping his muscular arms, the rapid flexing of Zero's buttocks as he pushed them closer and closer to an explosive end, and the rapt expressions on their faces as they came in each other's arms with heartfelt cries.

It was all Kaname could do not to come on the spot with Yuuki's orgasm rippling across their shared bond.

\- o -

"Zero?" Yuuki's voice was soft, enquiring.

Zero mumbled something in reply, his arms tightening around her. He should get up, he was probably squashing her with his head pillowed on her soft breasts, but her arms and legs were still wrapped around him, enticing him to stay right where he was.

"I believe it is my turn, Zero."

The strained, almost clipped words made Zero's eyes snap open. He scrambled to sit upright, head jerking in Kaname's direction and eyes widening as they took in the pureblood's less than pristine appearance, sans jacket and shirt unbuttoned. There was a vivid flush on Kaname's cheeks now, his eyes glowing crimson and sharp fangs showing between his lips.

Zero's startled gaze dropped to the tented front of those tailored trousers, a frisson of shock going through him at the realisation of what it meant. Pushed into action by instinct and that fixated crimson gaze, he turned back to Yuuki, daring to give her a quick peck on the lips before getting down from the bed.

It was disconcerting to realise he had almost forgotten Kaname's presence again, and that he didn't have the luxury of basking in the afterglow of lovemaking with Yuuki. He should leave the bedroom now, if not the house, if he didn't want to see what was about to happen and yet... a part of him didn't want to leave.

Zero stood by the bed uncertainly, unaware that his and Kaname's positions were now reversed as Yuuki held out a hand to her brother with a welcoming smile.

There was a blur of movement and in the time it took Zero to blink, Kaname was naked, as pale and slender as Yuuki, his erection long and proudly jutting out. Rather belatedly, Zero realised Kaname had been affected by their blood exchange all this while but had still held himself back, allowing them to complete their blood bond first.

With a wry twist of his lips, Zero turned away.

"Zero, don't leave yet." Yuuki's voice was soft.

Zero stopped but didn't turn around. "Why not?"

"We want you to see this."

It was Kaname who replied and Zero spun around at once. "What? Why?!"

"Because I got to watch you earlier with Yuuki," Kaname replied, his gaze steady despite their brilliant crimson hue. "So it's only fair you get to do the same with us."

Zero gaped at him, speechless with shock.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:** Hello again! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and enjoy this next chapter! As always, I look forward to your feedback :)

\- Chapter Start -

Zero was sure there was something wrong with his ears if not his mind. Surely Kaname Kuran - regal pureblood who protected his own privacy with the same obsession he did Yuuki - couldn't possibly have just asked Zero Kiryuu - former love rival in school and Level D nobody - to witness him making love to Yuuki.

Could he?

The expectant look on Kaname's face said he had, but Zero continued to stare at him, his mind spinning around in endless circles and coming up blank each time.

"Well, Zero?" Kaname prompted after a few moments. He was leaning against the colourful pillows piled at the headboard with casual ease despite the fine tremors wracking his body and the obvious signs of blood lust on his face. Yuuki was straddled across his lap, long hair tumbling down her back as she looked over her shoulder at Zero, a hopeful smile on her face.

Zero finally shook his head and decided nothing was going to make sense this evening. He went to the foot of the bed and sat down again, one foot tucked under him, the other flat on the floor.

What the heck. They had asked him to stay, hadn't they?

With pleased smiles that showed their fangs, Kaname and Yuuki turned back to each other. That was when Zero found out he could ignore the bittersweet pang in his chest, but not the intoxicating scent of rich, powerful, pure blood. In a heartbeat, his fangs sharpened again and his chest tightened with blood lust, compounded by the fierce elation coming from Yuuki through their bond.

With an effort, Zero reined in his hunger. He was not a greedy person by nature and his innate sense of honesty kicked in, reminding him it was Kaname's turn now. Besides, loathe as he was to admit it, the two siblings made an alluring sight, slender fingers combing through long tresses and lithe bodies pressing against one another. The soft sounds of their drinking imbued the whole picture with a sweetly erotic slant.

Zero was mesmerised despite himself, unable to look away even if his life depended on it.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Kaname raised his head and licked his lips clean, his eyes - rosewood once more - glowing with love and adoration as he gazed at Yuuki. They started kissing and caressing each other again, the air around the bed now with a completely different intent.

Zero stayed right where he was. A part of him knew it would hurt to watch what came next, but the other, larger part still wanted to stay and witness their intimacy for himself.

Kaname's hand soon disappeared between Yuuki's milky thighs and she uttered a soft gasp. Her pleased reaction rippled to both males through their respective bonds with her, her soft cries of bliss falling on their ears like the sweetest of music. She rose unsteadily onto her knees, clutching at Kaname's shoulders and throwing her head back as he started suckling at her breasts at the same time, sharpening her cries of delight.

Zero shifted at the foot of the bed, too entranced by Yuuki's obvious pleasure to bother with the subtle, insistent changes happening to his own body. It wasn't until Kaname had withdrawn his hand and licked his fingers clean with a teasing smile at Yuuki that Zero realise what those changes were.

Jerking his gaze downward, his mouth fell open in shock.

_Wait - what?_

Pressing a palm to his growing erection, he darted a swift, almost panicked glance at the couple a few feet away and then at the bedroom door. He should escape, _now_, before Kaname or Yuuki saw his aroused state.

"Onii-san, oh please...!"

Zero looked up to see Yuuki positioning herself over Kaname's rigid manhood which the latter held upright with one hand, its head swollen and leaking. The moment Yuuki sank down upon it, Zero forgot about all about leaving, an electrifying spark of sharp bliss reaching him from the bond he shared with her. Before he knew it, he had grasped his own throbbing length and was stroking it, unconsciously timing his actions to Yuuki's as she rocked back and forth over Kaname, long hair swishing across her back with every movement.

Zero found himself staring at the rapt expression on Kaname's face, cheeks flushed with passion and eyes half lidded as he rested his hands on Yuuki's hips and allowed her free rein. Yuuki started moving faster, driving herself harder onto her brother. Zero kept up with her, unaware that her other lover felt exactly the same way. Their breathing and pounding hearts soon synchronised, both males as tuned in to Yuuki's pleasure as they were to their own.

The outcome was inevitable - all three of them came within seconds of each other with pleasured cries that filled the air. Zero kept his eyes open as his release pulsed through his fingers, inexplicably relishing the sight of Kaname and Yuuki convulsing in each other's arms. It wasn't until they had exchanged loving kisses and turned to him that Zero realised what he had been caught doing, thanks to Kaname's expression of mild surprise and Yuuki's growing impish smile.

_Oh God._

Jerking his hand away from his softening flesh, Zero felt a rush of red hot shame surge into his face, burning away the remnants of his satisfaction. It was too late now to clean away the evidence or pretend he hadn't been affected by their love making. Yuuki's giggle of delight only made him flush deeper.

"I should go," he mumbled, leaping from the bed and wobbling a bit on his feet. Turning his back on them, he cursed his lack of control.

If only he wasn't naked.

If only he had something to clean up with.

If only he hadn't stayed in the first place, damnit!

He heard someone getting down from the bed before two slender arms surrounded his waist, soft breasts pressing against his back.

"I'm sorry, Zero," Yuuki said, her breathless voice somewhat muffled between his shoulder blades. "I didn't mean to laugh, I was just so... please don't be angry?"

Zero bit his lip. He was still breathing quickly, fingers and thighs slick with his seed.

How could he claim to be Kaname's love rival for Yuuki when the sight of them making love only left him aroused instead of angered or jealous?

What must they think of him now?

"Zero, turn around. Please." Kaname's voice was quiet. Calm.

Yuuki's arms fell away and Zero turned around reluctantly, meeting Kaname's eyes with unaccustomed hesitation.

"If you recall, I was just as aroused seeing you with Yuuki earlier," Kaname said. "I had felt her pleasure through my bond with her... as I am sure you had."

When Zero only huffed and rolled his eyes, Kaname gave a small smile and tipped his head at a door in the adjacent wall.

"Why don't you go clean up in the bathroom? We will manage here."

Zero nodded and all but ran for the door, finding the bathroom as large and as opulent as the bedroom. With the door firmly closed and locked behind him, he went to wash his hands at the sink and stared at his reflection, face still flushed and eyes dark with confusion. Little wonder when he had just given his virginity to the girl he loved with her brother looking on... and then witnessed them make love in turn.

Taking a deep breath, Zero let it out slowly and hung his head, waiting for self disgust or shame or regret - or all three - to set in. But none of them did. His body remained warm and sated with the two highs it had experienced. Shaking his head a bit, he went to the spacious glass walled shower, resolved not to think anymore.

After all, what was done was done. It was time he left anyway, but first, he wanted to know how his new agreement as Yuuki's lover would take place.

\- o -

Zero took a long hot shower before emerging from the steamy warmth of the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white terrycloth robe. He wasn't surprised to see Kaname and Yuuki already dressed, the former in a long sleeved black shirt and trousers, the latter in a soft yellow wool dress with long sleeves. He nodded at them both, squashing down an irrational stab of disappointment - surely he wasn't expecting another bout of lovemaking?

"Zero." Yuuki hurried to him and grabbed his hands, reaching up to kiss him on the lips. "I know what you're thinking, but don't go yet."

Zero looked at Kaname, raising an eyebrow in silent query.

"I agree," Kaname replied smoothly, approaching them. "Why don't we go downstairs and have something to eat? I find myself rather... hungry."

Yuuki laughed, her eyes dancing.

"That's a wonderful idea, onii-san! I'm hungry too!"

\- o -

After Zero had gone back to the bathroom to change into his shirt and trousers, the three of them left the master bedroom. Going down the same sweeping marble staircase now felt a bit unreal in the wake of what just happened. It was colder downstairs after the toasty warmth of the bedroom and hot bath, a silent reminder that it was still winter.

Yuuki headed straight for the dining room, Kaname a step behind her. Zero lagged behind. Even without looking, he knew he wouldn't be touching the food in the dining room. The tealights would have gone out from under the chafing dishes by now, but Yuuki still lifted one cover after another only to replace each one with a little moue of disgust. The food was cold and no longer appetising, congealed in their sauces.

Zero folded his arms and leaned against the doorway, his lips twitching at the similar pouts on both siblings' faces. Then he sighed and straightened up.

"If you two will just point me to the kitchen, I'll see if I can whip something up."

\- o -

Fluffy scrambled eggs cooked in butter and cheese, dusted with salt and pepper. Fried black pepper and herb sausages. Golden squares of toast with dishes of butter and marmalade. Sliced tomatoes and zucchini. Hot coffee and tea.

Zero's forehead wrinkled at the platters he had set down on the marble counter top that served as a table with tall bar stools on either side. What he had cooked was more breakfast than dinner, but he hadn't felt like rummaging through the numerous gleaming freezers and then stand around waiting for frozen meat to thaw. He looked up at his audience of two.

"Alright, help yourselves," he invited and sat down opposite them at the counter.

Despite his diffident tone, he felt rather self conscious. Making a meal of whatever he could find in the Chairman's fridge was one thing - it was sometimes bursting with the strangest assortments of meat and vegetables, or sometimes had almost nothing at all. Making a meal in this huge, modern kitchen with every convenience known to man (or vampire) was quite another thing altogether. It didn't help that Kaname and Yuuki were observing him all the while, the former with a curious, reserved air and the latter with happy, expectant smiles.

Yuuki moved first, grabbing a piece of toast with one hand, eschewing the tongs laying nearby and reaching for the butter with another. Then Kaname reached for another piece of toast and the scrambled eggs and Zero was left blinking in surprise as his host and hostess fell upon the simple meal as though they hadn't eaten in weeks, making soft, gratifying sounds of pure enjoyment as they chewed and swallowed.

After the first few mouthfuls, Kuran looked up as if he felt Zero's scrutiny. He swallowed and wiped his lips, looking rather abashed.

"My apologies. Please do join us, Zero."

Zero smirked and helped himself to toast as well. He buttered it, added slices of tomato and zucchini, and then spooned a generous amount of scrambled egg on top.

"I was going to, just surprised to see you enjoying such simple fare," he said frankly.

"It's delicious, Zero!" Yuuki answered, still chewing. Then she swallowed and gave him a reproachful look before sighing. "You have no idea how much I've missed-"

She broke off, eyes widening as she glanced at Kuran and then down at her half eaten toast, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, onii-san," she murmured. "You have the best chef in the world..."

"But Zero's cooking is still better?" Kaname finished for her.

Yuuki smiled at him.

"Yes," she said simply.

Kaname smiled back at her.

"In that case, dear one, we'll just have to get Zero to cook for us more often, won't we?"

A simple enough question, but Zero frowned in puzzlement when Yuuki's smile faltered, her eyes widening again.

"Onii-san," she breathed, darting a sideways glance at Zero and then back to Kaname. "Are you saying...?"

When Kaname just nodded, she beamed at him and reached up to plant a noisy kiss on his cheek.

"What?" Zero demanded, putting down his toast. He had a feeling his world was about to be turned upside down. Again.

Yuuki turned to him, her eyes sparkling.

"Zero, would you... would you live here from now on? With us?"

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes:** Hello again and thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I will end this story at ten chapters so three more to go. As always, enjoy this next next chapter and please review :)

\- Chapter Start -

Zero was right. It was another shocking question to add to the others he had already been asked. It also required a momentous decision that would change his life even more than his previous ones had.

And all in the same evening.

"Live here? With you two?" he echoed. "Why?"

"Because I want to see you every day," Yuuki replied without hesitation.

Zero scoffed and turned to Kaname.

"Why?" he demanded again.

Kaname only replied with a small, enigmatic smile and a side glance at Yuuki.

_Right. Anything for Yuuki._

Zero shook his head. He was dreaming and would wake up any moment now to find himself back in his narrow bed in his small apartment. That was reality, what his life was right now. It wasn't much, but it was all his, one no longer burdened by blood tablets that didn't work or the threat of impending madness. One _he_ was in charge of, not pushy and self appointed father figures like Cross or his own brusque sensei, Yagari.

It was an independent life and - if Zero were completely honest with himself - lonely as hell with nothing but work or sleep to occupy his long hours.

But this alternative... it was a complete one hundred and eighty degree change! He would be jumping not into the fire this time, but a raging inferno. This wasn't just some... some impersonal arrangement of looking to share a place with strangers to save on rent money. This was Kuran Manor and his housemates would be their owners. Zero was pretty sure Kaname and Yuuki didn't need monetary assistance from anyone - let alone himself - to sustain this huge house and whatever equally luxurious residences he was sure they owned.

Taking a deep breath, Zero let it out and glanced around the enormous kitchen, not seeing the polished marble surfaces and gleaming utensils, but the rest of the house in his mind's eye. He could see himself staying here for a week or two, or even a month - if forced - but move in permanently?

A practical voice in his head pointed out he would be able to see Yuuki whenever he liked without the awkwardness of wondering if she was with Kaname.

_That's because she would _be_ with Kaname__. This is his home after all!_

Then it reminded him they had already agreed to accept each other's presence and importance in Yuuki's life.

_How does that help me when I want to be with her__?_

And then it mocked him for how he had still managed to complete his blood bond with Yuuki _and_ consummate it with Kaname standing just three feet away.

Scowling, Zero ran both hands down his flushed face. As if that wasn't bad enough, he had also jerked off to the sight of-

"Zero, please say you'll stay here. I need you." Yuuki's voice was soft but fervent.

Zero looked up to see her staring at him, eyes huge and glowing. He could feel her need traveling across their newly created bond, loving tendrils brushing against his senses and teasing his fangs. Oh God. He wanted her again. Blood, body and soul.

Groaning, he wrenched his gaze away and saw Kaname watching him as well. The calm acceptance in that perfect face sent shock rippling up Zero's spine. Kaname _knew_. He knew what their new bond would do to Zero and Yuuki.

Was that why he had prompted Yuuki to ask him that question?

"But what would the others think?" Zero asked, more to stall for time than anything else.

"Others? Which others?" Yuuki asked, startled. She glanced around the kitchen as if expecting to see other people popping up from behind the counters.

"Since when have you cared about the opinion of others, Zero?" Kaname finally spoke up, a hint of a smirk played about his lips.

Zero glared at him.

No, he had never been one to bother about what others thought and neither had the Kurans. Besides, he was a respected hunter at the Hunter Association now, and he knew his superiors held the Kurans in high esteem.

So maybe - just maybe - it wouldn't be complete and utter madness if he...

_Wait. Am I even contemplating this?!_

\- o -

Kaname watched the emotions playing over Zero's face with detached amusement. He wasn't surprised at the shocked confusion on the hunter's usually stoic face; they had thrown a lot at him this evening. What he _was_ surprised at was his own capitulation to Yuuki's unasked wish. She hadn't voiced it... likely hadn't even thought of it on a conscious level yet.

That was the key word - 'yet'.

Kaname had no doubt in his mind Yuuki would come to the realisation soon enough whether it was two minutes from now or two hours. It had been the same way with them when they were first bonded. Consummation hadn't happened immediately what with Yuuki's prevalent shyness, but blood sharing had occurred frequently then. Yuuki would want to be close to Zero now that their bond was still very new. Zero would too, but on a lesser scale. Not that he had realised it either.

It was inevitable Zero would end up staying with them. It was just as inevitable Kaname would agree to it because no matter how deeply Zero got involved in their lives, it was still better - infinitely better - than the bleak and lonely future Kaname had envisaged for himself just a few hours earlier.

Besides, Zero Kiryuu was a level D vampire. A powerful and stable one to be sure, but with a lifespan so much shorter than that of a pureblood's. His days here on earth were numbered, and his time with them - no matter how long it lasted - would one day be nothing more than a brief interlude in their almost immortal lives.

Kaname frowned, thrusting that thought away almost as soon as it formed. It was unsettling... almost upsetting.

"Onii-san? Are you sure you're OK with this?"

Kaname blinked and turned to Yuuki, mildly surprised she had asked the question instead of Zero.

"Of course I am, dear one," he replied, forcing a smile.

"You don't look it," Zero said in his usual blunt way.

"I was thinking of something else," Kaname parried.

Zero folded his arms across his chest.

"Those other people perhaps?" he snarked and then he shook his head.

"This isn't a good idea, you know," he muttered.

For some strange reason, Kaname found himself smiling again.

"And yet you haven't said no," he said gently.

Zero scowled at him, but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it this time.

"It wouldn't make any difference, would it?"

Yuuki's gaze had been darting back and forth between the two males. Now she gave a delighted peal of laughter and jumped up, reaching across the counter to cup Zero's face in her hands.

"No, it wouldn't, Zero," she said, "but I still want to hear your answer."

\- o -

Zero stared at Yuuki, conscious of her small warm hands on his cheeks. He was once again split between enchantment and exasperation, a common occurrence whenever it came to Yuuki. She may not have weighed the seriousness of her request, but he had.

No matter how he looked at it, he would be giving up his solitary independence, or at least a big portion of it. His boring independence, that little voice reminded him before he squashed it. He would be turning his life upside down just when it had stabilised. He would be inviting both suspicion and derision from the hunters and the vampires.

But all of that was moot anyway since he had already bonded with Yuuki. So maybe she had thought things through and came to this conclusion before he did. There was no going back for him now and since he had already made so many reckless decisions this evening... well, what was one more?

"Alright," Zero said before he could change his mind. "We'll give this a try."

When Yuuki squealed and pulled him closer to kiss him, he returned the kiss willingly, not even minding the fact that Kaname was sitting right there.

\- o -

The walk back upstairs a few minutes later felt both new and familiar to the three of them. They knew what would soon take place in the bedroom and it showed in the way Zero's eyes trailed over Yuuki's slender figure and the way she smiled up at him, one hand tucked into his elbow and the other tucked into Kaname's as she walked between them. It was there in the calm expression on Kaname's face as he opened the door again with his mind and in the nod Zero gave him when the pureblood closed the door behind them.

Yuuki smiled happily at Kaname before turning to Zero, her eyes already glowing crimson.

"Zero."

There was no hesitation when Zero reached for her, bending his tall frame to fit his face in the crook of her slender neck. He felt her stretch up to do the same, her arms going around his neck and her delicate tongue tracing the bite area within his tattoo before she bit down.

Zero shivered and gave himself up to the moment, delighting in the feel of Yuuki in his arms, her delicious and powerful blood flooding his mouth and the radiant pleasure radiating from their bond. A small part of him still squirmed at Kaname's presence, but he tuned it out.

Tightening his arms around Yuuki, Zero allowed their bond to fan his desire even higher. He slipped his fangs free after a couple of minutes and licked her wounds closed and then he hoisted her up in his arms, feeling her slender legs go around his waist. With her fangs still buried in his neck, he strode over to the bed and sat down with her on his lap. His hands were shaking when he reached between their bodies to hurriedly undo his trousers, allowing his hard flesh to spring free.

Yuuki murmured against his neck and raised her head, panting softly as she licked her lips clean. There was no mistaking the warm assent in her eyes as she looked down at him, or the sweet scent of her arousal.

Zero was more than eager to comply. He found the hem of her woolen dress and tugged it up to her waist, growling in approval when he encountered nothing but smooth, bare skin. Then he paused, suddenly uncertain. He wanted her right now, but he wasn't sure enough of himself to just claim her her with no other form of foreplay first.

"Inside me, Zero. Please. Now."

Exhaling in relief, Zero held himself in one hand and steadied Yuuki with the other as she positioned herself over him, milky thighs spread wide over his and hands clutching his shoulders. She sank down upon him without warning, her sudden descent pulling a surprised cry from Zero.

"Yuuki...!" He shuddered hard at the sudden squeeze wet heat engulfing his flesh, almost coming on the spot.

"I love you," Yuuki whispered and kissed him. "Make love to me, Zero. Don't hold back."

Zero groaned into the kiss and clamped his hands around her waist. He bucked his hips, giving a sharp upward thrust.

Yuuki broke the kiss on a little scream and threw her head back. Then she was grinding down on him and Zero was thrusting up, the bond egging them towards a swift and inevitable end. In a matter of moments, Zero felt his body tighten and hastily slipped a hand between her legs, thumb finding and stroking the wet nub it found. He was deaf and blind to everything except the fierce pounding of his blood and Yuuki's sweet rocking actions, her panting cries competing with the waves of ecstasy spilling from their bond.

Zero felt her convulse around him a heartbeat before his world exploded.

\- o -

Yuuki stirred, her body still quivering with soft, delicious aftershocks of pleasure. She was lying on Zero's chest with his cotton shirt soft against her cheek, the swift rise and fall slowing down along with his heartbeat. Their bond was content for now, but she knew it wouldn't last long. She couldn't believe she had forgotten how needy she and Kaname had been when they had first blood bonded. She had been too shy then to allow it to lead to sexual intimacy and Kaname too indulgent to force her, but blood sharing had occurred frequently.

And speaking of Kaname...

Opening her eyes, Yuuki saw him leaning against the bedroom door, arms folded across his chest. His posture was casual, but there was no mistaking the hunger she felt from their bond or the flush of desire high on his cheeks.

Pushing to sit up, Yuuki felt Zero's hands slide down her back as his flesh slipped out of her. It looked like she was going to be unbelievably sated until her bond with Zero stabilised, but she wasn't about to complain, not when she finally had the two men she loved with her.

"Onii-san?" she called. She got up off of Zero who scrambled to sit up, looking abashed as if he had forgotten all about Kaname's presence again.

"I should be catching up on my correspondence, dear one," Kaname said. Contrary to his words, he was nearing the bed, his eyes glittering as he stared at Yuuki.

She just shook her head and grabbed his hand, pulling him down to sit beside her. The sight of Zero moving hastily to the other side of the bed and tucking himself back in made her want to giggle - as if Kaname hadn't already seen all there was to see of him - but she held it back and grabbed his knee instead.

"Don't go anywhere, Zero. Please."

Zero stopped straightening his clothes and glared over his shoulder at her, amethyst eyes darting to Kaname and then back to her.

"You want me to watch, don't you," he grumbled.

When she smiled and nodded, he rolled his eyes and huffed, his cheeks turning pink again.

"Fine," he said shortly. "After all, I'll be living here, won't I?"

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone. Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy this chapter, it should answer some of your questions :)

\- Chapter Start -

_A month later..._

The black limousine wound its way through heavy traffic, enroute to Kuran Manor. Kaname sat at the back. He was in a reflective mood, his thoughts not on the paperwork he had left behind, but on the silver haired hunter who lived with him and Yuuki.

Zero Kiryuu had his own set of rooms - bedroom, study and bath - on the same floor as the master bedroom. The two Kurans knew how much the hunter valued his independence and they wanted him to be comfortable in their home. They were right. Zero had accepted his new living accommodation with diffident but sincere gratitude and would inevitably sleep in his own bed, citing his unpredictable work schedule as his reason.

Kaname knew there were other reasons; a likely one being Zero was still wary of falling asleep in his presence. Kaname couldn't argue with that since he felt the same way himself. They both loved Yuuki and had made peace with each other, but old habits die hard.

Finding he had another similarity with Zero was strange, but finding he could coexist with the hunter quite peacefully stranger still.

Of course, it hadn't all been smooth sailing at first.

A wry smile touched Kaname's well shaped lips. Zero had come home early one evening after stopping by the supermarket. He had planned to cook an elaborate eight course Chinese dinner for all three of them... only to find Kaname and Yuuki getting dressed for a gala party at Aido's.

Then there was the time Kaname himself had returned home after a frustrating workday, wanting nothing more than to relax in the hot tub with Yuuki... only to find Zero had already taken her out on a date.

A few days after that, Yuuki had spent an enjoyable two hours at a spa with Sayori and was looking forward to seeing her two lovers... only to find Zero away on a hunt and Kaname caught up in a series of back to back meetings.

That was it. Yuuki had put her foot down and, once the two males showed up, insisted with flashing eyes and hands on hips that the three of them noted down their activities in her monthly planner. Things had gone far smoother as a result.

They weren't the only ones in the Kuran household who had to adjust to Zero's presence in their lives. The staff had to contend with a Level D vampire who was also a vampire hunter, who didn't keep the same hours as the Kurans, and who sometimes carried the scent of death and blood into the house with him, thanks to the nature of his job. They were too well trained to voice any protests, but the chef was a different matter.

The excitable Italian vampire had approached Kaname and Yuuki in tears when Zero first moved in, thinking he was about to be replaced... only to praise the hunter's cooking to the skies a few days later. That Chinese feast hadn't gone to waste after all - the staff had all enjoyed an unexpected and delicious supper.

Kaname's smile widened at the other, far more important benefit. Yuuki was radiant once more and eating like she had in the old days. With a bottomless appetite was how Zero had put it, his dry words offset by a small smile. Kaname didn't mind that she was enjoying not only Zero's cooking but also his company.

They had also arranged with the Hunter Association and Vampire Council for Zero to be known as Yuuki's personal bodyguard whenever he wasn't on hunter missions, to explain his presence at Kuran Manor. If Kaname's inner circle nobles suspected it was more than that, they didn't say a word. They all knew how Zero Kiryuu felt about Yuuki, even during Cross Academy days.

The limousine turned into the private road that led to Kuran Manor and Kaname sat up in anticipation. The sight of Zero's motorbike in the driveway made him frown, his contented thoughts scattering. The bike was lying on its side and there was a trail of dark coloured droplets on the white gravel leading to the front door.

"Stop the car."

Almost before the limousine had rolled to a stop in front of the gates, Kaname had gotten down, nostrils flaring at the unmistakable scent of Zero's blood. Before he knew it, he had flung open the iron gates with his mind, ignoring the screeching sound of protesting metal, and was striding up the drive. He followed the crimson drops into the hall and up to the foot of the marble staircase where the chef, housekeeper and two maids were clustered around, their faces white with worry.

"Kaname-sama!"

"It's Zero-san, Kaname-sama!"

"He's hurt!"

"I am sure he is fine," Kaname said calmly. "Pick up his bike and clean up the bloodstains, there are some outside as well."

"Yes, Kaname-sama. At once!"

Kaname forced himself to walk up the stairs at a normal pace. He stopped outside Zero's room and knocked twice on the door.

"Zero?"

Nothing.

Kaname knocked again, louder this time.

"Zero. I know you're in there."

Still nothing. Kaname exhaled, torn between concern and exasperation.

"I'm coming in."

"No, Kaname! No. I-I'm fine-"

It was the pained gasp in those words that did it. Kaname tried the door handle and found it unlocked. He was inside the room with the door firmly closed again and standing at the door of the attached bathroom in a heartbeat.

Zero was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, face white with pain as he pressed his bloodstained T-shirt to his left shoulder.

"You are not fine," Kaname commented, relieved despite himself. Only a shoulder wound then.

Zero shrugged with his other shoulder, not looking up. The sharp points of his fangs were visible between his lips.

"I... was careless," he said, his sullen tone betraying his frustration.

"Let me see."

"No. I'm - hey!"

Kaname had whipped the T-shirt away and was bending over him, fingertips gently inspecting the injury. The pale skin around the puncture wound was hot and inflamed, purple lines of poison radiating outward from what looked like a bullet hole.

"You got shot with Bloody Rose?"

Zero glared at him then, lips drawn back in a snarl.

"I said I was careless!" He snapped. Then he blinked. "Wh-what are you doing..."

"What does it look like?"

Kaname's voice was muffled since he had his lips pressed to the wound, one hand firmly gripping Zero's left upper arm, the other holding down his other shoulder.

"S-stop! There's n-no need..."

Zero sounded like he was blushing as he squirmed and shivered. Kaname would have smirked if he wasn't busy licking the torn flesh and encouraging it to heal. As it was, he stayed silent, taking note of Zero's shallow, uneven breathing and mumbled protests.

After a minute or two, Kaname raised his head and surveyed the wound. It was closing, but not quickly enough. Before he could think any further - or perhaps he already had - he straightened up and shrugged out of his suit jacket. It fell on the edge of the tub beside Zero, followed by the silk tie and then the silk shirt, gold cufflinks clinking softly onto the tiled floor.

"What the - no, Kaname! Look, I'm fine! There's no... ahh!" Zero groaned after having lifted the wrong arm in protest.

Naked to the waist, Kaname finger combed his long hair to one side and bent over Zero again, placing the exposed side of his neck within easy reach. It was the same side where Zero had bitten him once.

"Drink."

"No."

Kaname drew back just far enough to glare at Zero, their noses barely two inches apart.

"You _will_ drink," he insisted in a low voice. "You need to heal properly and I will _not_ have you drain Yuuki when she returns. Do you think she hasn't felt your pain through your bond with her? She could be here any minute now, demanding to know what happened to you."

Zero scowled at the reminder, breathing hard as pride warred with need. His gaze went to the door and then back to Kaname before involuntarily dropping to that tempting white neck.

"I... damnit!"

With a groan of defeat, Zero curled a shaking hand around Kaname's neck and pulled it closer to his waiting fangs.

Kaname closed his eyes, tensing as Zero traced his bite area with his tongue before biting down. He was someone who always deliberated on his actions, weighed both pros and cons before making a decision.

This was for Yuuki. She was his only Achilles heel and he knew it, her opinions mattering more than logic or reason. This was why he had almost panicked upon seeing Zero's blood earlier... why he had used his saliva to treat Zero's wound... why he had insisted on the hunter drinking his blood to heal faster.

It was all for Yuuki. And it was also _because_ of Yuuki, because of the countless times Kaname had seen Zero feeding from her and the ecstatic expression on her face. Zero had fed from him once too, but that time was marred by the danger of Rido Kuran and the grim knowledge that only Zero could take him down.

That wasn't the case now. They were also alone in a bathroom, but there was no danger and no desperation... only silence and laboured breathing and bare chests pressed up against one other.

Kaname couldn't deny the strange thrill of having Zero's fangs pierce his neck again, of making himself vulnerable before the hunter. If it was forbidden for a lower class vampire to bite a pureblood, then it was twice as forbidden now that Kaname was already bonded to someone else. He couldn't help the shaky breath that escaped him when Zero's fangs plunged deeper into his neck, their owner giving a soft moan as he pressed even closer.

Kaname dug his nails into his palms and reminded himself he was only doing this for Yuuki's sake. Besides, Zero lived in his home and as such, his health and safety were Kaname's responsibility.

When a trembling hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him even closer, Kaname quickly shifted his weight to keep his balance.

"Wait... Zero."

Carefully, he lowered himself to sit beside the hunter on the broad rim of the tub. He stretched out an arm, pressing his palm against the wall tiles in front of him for support, his other hand still cupping the back of that silver head pressed to his neck. His head was starting to spin and it took Kaname a few moments to realise why. Zero was still drinking deeply, drawing out his blood with rapid pulls. He should have taken enough of his blood by now, certainly enough to heal.

Kaname knew he should stop him, now, before he was further weakened. In the distance, he could hear the sound of a door opening and closing and then light, running footsteps.

"Zero! Why do I - Kaname? Why do I smell - ohh!"

Zero's head jerked up in shock, his fangs tearing at Kaname's neck and pulling a gasp from him.

"Yuuki!"

Kaname twisted around to see Yuuki standing at the open door, hands braced on either side, her eyes huge as she stared at them.

"What happened? What are you two doing?"

Zero was still frozen in place, staring at Yuuki with what looked like horrified guilt in his eyes, lips stained with Kaname's blood.

Kaname felt his stomach drop the floor. Slowly, he stood up and turned to Yuuki, seeing her eyes focus on the side of his neck before darting up to meet his.

"Onii-san," she whispered. "Did you give Zero your blood?"

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone, I wish you A Happy New Year! Thank you once again for your wonderful reviews and enjoy this chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

Yuuki sighed as she trudged along beside her shopping companion.

Ruka Souen was indefatigable when it came to shopping for dresses especially when it was for an occasion concerning her - her engagement party to Akatsuki Kain. She had turned a casual comment from Kaname Kuran about Yuuki needing a new dress into a personal mission to find the perfect outfit for the Kuran princess. She had even dragged Yuuki through six upscale boutiques in town, but hadn't found anything worthy as yet.

As they passed a bakery, Yuuki cast a longing glance at the cream cakes and pastries displayed in the shop windows. She wanted a break. She wanted to sit down and eat a sweet pastry! Or two. Or half a dozen!

She had never been fond of shopping for clothes anyway.

When she was young, Kaien Cross had taken care of her clothing needs. He always enjoyed it more than she did - squealing over a fluffy sweater with a cute kitten on it, or a colourful pleated miniskirt before making her try them on, and then squealing some more. When Yuuki started attending Cross Academy, she had only needed a few tops and skirts since she was usually in her school uniform. Yori's advice had proved invaluable then.

Yuuki hadn't even bothered to buy herself a dress for the school prom, but luckily Kaname-nii-san had taken care of that for her. Recalling the white, floaty dress complete with white rose choker and pretty shoes, Yuuki couldn't help smiling despite her tired ankles. Her brother had taken care of her and treated her like a precious jewel before she knew who she was, and after. His loving attentiveness and tender indulgence hadn't ceased one bit, not even after Zero moved in with them. He was truly the best brother and fiance she could hope for.

And Zero. He may not have loved her as long as Kaname had since he had only come into her life when she was eleven, but he loved her just as deeply.

Yuuki gave a happy sigh and hugged herself, her dragging steps turning almost into skips The past month had been nothing short of utter joy. That hollow space in her heart had filled up with Zero's presence and love, and Yuuki had never been happier. She now had the two men she adored with her and what was more, they had come to terms with with each other's presence. As impossible as the situation should be, it seemed to be working out just fine.

Yuuki's smile turned into a grin. Even that taskmaster Aido had commented that her lessons were finally sinking into her head and that tutoring her wasn't a total waste of his time. Of course, he had been careful to tack on a respectful 'Yuuki-sama' at the end.

"Yuuki-sama!"

Blinking, Yuuki saw Ruka with one expensively shod foot already inside another posh boutique up ahead, an impatient frown on her pretty face.

"Would you please not dawdle, Yuuki-sama? We still haven't found your dress yet."

"I'm coming." Yuuki took a step forward and then she froze - wait, what was that?

_A throb of pain._

_Shock. Disbelief. _

_And a sense of growing weakness._

It had taken all of Yuuki's reflexes and diplomacy to get away from Ruka without raising any suspicions. She wasn't sure if she succeeded, but it couldn't be helped. She had to find out what had happened to Zero.

\- o -

Yuuki stood frozen at the doorway of Zero's bathroom, her eyes wide. She was staring at the scene before her, but her mind was still stuck on what she had seen just before Zero opened his eyes and saw her.

Kaname... sitting on the edge of the bathtub and half turned away from her, head tipped up and eyes closed, one hand cupping Zero's silver head to his neck.

Zero... sitting beside him with one hand gripping Kaname's shoulder and the other wrapped around his back.

There was no mistaking what they had been doing. Not in that position and not with the unmistakable scents of their blood thick in the air - so inviting and alluring.

"Yuuki!"

Yuuki blinked and stared at Zero's horrified expression made up of equal parts shame and guilt. His lips and chin were still crimson with Kaname's blood. Yuuki could feel her fangs starting to throb in sync with the pounding of her heart. She turned to Kaname who wore the same expression Zero did.

"What happened? What are you two doing?" she asked. Something hard was squeezing inside her chest, something she couldn't determine what it was at first.

Was it incredulity?

Betrayal?

Anger?

Yes. All three. But there was also a burst of bright shocking triumph, a mad urge to giggle herself silly and an even madder urge to have her two lovers right here and now.

Instinct told Yuuki to show only the first three expressions on her face while keeping hidden the last three.

"Onii-san," she whispered. "Did you... did you give Zero your blood?"

Kaname turned even paler as he nodded.

"Yes, I did," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Yuuki, for not asking you first."

"How could you? Your blood belongs to me!"

Kaname swallowed.

"Forgive me, Yuuki. I didn't..."

When he shook his head without finishing his sentence, it took all the willpower Yuuki had to not lunge at him and kiss him senseless. Zero's injuries may have validated Kaname's decision, but he still believed she would think it nothing but an excuse. It was obvious to her though that her beloved brother had given his blood to Zero out of consideration for her. It didn't matter that she was now a pureblood with regenerative powers and strength equal to his. She was his princess and his younger sister, someone to cherish and protect, and she would always remain so.

Only there was someone else her beloved onii-san also wanted to cherish and protect even if he hadn't quite realised it yet.

Biting the inside of her cheek hard to keep from squealing, Yuuki glanced at Zero. He looked flustered and guilty, but she wasn't sure if it was due to being caught red handed... or something more.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

With a resolute nod, Yuuki turned back to Kaname who was still staring at the floor.

"I will forgive you, onii-san, on one condition," she said softly.

"Name it."

"Strip."

The open mouthed shock on both Kaname and Zero's faces was priceless.

"Strip?" Kaname echoed.

"Yes."

Kaname glanced at Zero before giving a jerky nod at Yuuki, colour surging into his cheeks. He unzipped his trousers and pulled it down together with his underwear, revealing his half hard erection.

"Lie down on the floor."

When Kaname complied right in front of Zero's wide eyed gaze, Yuuki stepped inside the bathroom, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. She knelt down between Kaname's spread legs, looped her long hair behind her ears and looked down at him.

\- o -

If Kaname had looked shocked then Zero was absolutely flabbergasted. This was the first time he had seen Yuuki taking her brother to task over something. It left his mind a total blank and his stomach squirming with guilt. Added with the large amount of Kaname's pure blood he had just ingested and Zero didn't know what to think anymore. He could feel faint, muted emotions coming from Yuuki over their bond, but was too confused to make any sense of them.

Besides, Kaname's telltale flush had grabbed all of Zero's attention. It wasn't due to modesty since they were already used to seeing each other's bodies so it had to be embarrassment at being caught half aroused or that Zero would get to witness him being punished in some way.

Perhaps even both.

Yuuki reached for Kaname's arousal with one small hand and stroked it a few times. She bent down to lick the swollen pink head, causing Kaname to utter a soft sound as he leaned up on his elbows.

Zero couldn't help exhaling in relief, feeling something tight inside his chest loosen a bit. So Yuuki's intent was only to pleasure Kaname - she must have already forgiven him. Then she raised her head and he felt her pureblood will emanating from her.

"You are not allowed to find release, nii-san," Yuuki whispered. "Not until I say so."

With that, she dipped her head and took him in her mouth. The sight of Kaname's head tipping back with a cry, long legs jerking, sent a wave of guilty pleasure rippling through Zero. It was something he had never thought he would witness - Kaname at Yuuki's mercy.

Over the past month, he and Kaname had taken turns to love Yuuki and she had seemed the very happy recipient of their ardent attentions. It never occurred to Zero that the tables could be turned like this and so completely at that. He was rock hard in a matter of seconds, Kaname's pure blood playing havoc with his emotions. It was... _enthralling_ to see Kaname helpless in Yuuki's hands, to hear the needy sounds he made as she took him in deeper and deeper, hands grasping his length and elbows keeping him from bucking up into her mouth.

Zero licked his lips, feeling a strange heat coil inside his belly. He wanted to keep on watching, but more than that, he wanted to... no, he couldn't possibly! But that urge was growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment as Kaname started writhing about on the floor, his cries turning to hoarse whimpers.

"P-please, Yuuki..."

Zero clenched his hands into fists, one bead of sweat rolling down his cheek followed by another. He wanted so much to...

"Yuuki, please. I-I... so close...!"

Kaname's groan and the desperate need painted on his face was Zero's undoing. He stepped forward and dropped onto his knees.

"My turn, Yuuki," he growled, grasping her by the shoulders and pulling her up, not roughly but firmly. His heart was pounding in his ears; he had stopped thinking at this point. All he could do was obey that overpowering impulse inside him. He didn't even wonder why Yuuki had shifted backwards without so much as a protest.

Moving between Kaname's pale, trembling thighs, Zero pressed his hands against them to keep them spread and took over in pleasuring Kaname with his mouth.

"Wha- Zero...!"

It was the first time Zero had touched Kaname like this, but he was past feeling any hesitation or uncertainty. Kaname looked so beautifully needy, tendrils of dark hair clinging to his forehead and neck as he squirmed on the floor and panted and pleaded for release.

Zero fixed his gaze on Kaname's flushed face as he took him deeper and deeper inside his mouth. He allowed instinct to guide him and slowly managed to swallow the pureblood right to the hilt.

"Zero! Yuuki, please...!" Kaname was almost sobbing by now, his fingers alternately clenching and scrabbling on floor tiles.

Zero raised his head to look at Yuuki, Kaname uttering a long groan as his heated flesh left the confines of Zero's warm mouth. For just a second, Zero saw a bright gleam in Yuuki's eyes, but it vanished a second later and she nodded solemnly.

"Very well, Kaname," she said softly and her will dissipated.

Zero took Kaname into his mouth again, as deep as he could. With nothing to hold him back, Kaname arched his neck and screamed, his body convulsing as he poured his release down Zero's throat. Zero found himself rapidly swallowing until Kaname finally went still on the floor, panting and shaking.

Slowly, Zero raised his head and stared at Kaname. Now that euphoria of the moment had passed, the enormity of what he had just done was starting to dawn on him. He wiped a trembling hand across his mouth and swallowed, feeling his stomach drop right down to the floor. He had just given his first blowjob to Kaname Kuran and was now a hairsbreadth from coming inside his trousers himself.

Horrified, Zero scrambled to his feet, not daring to look at either Kaname or Yuuki. His face was burning, his heartbeat thundering in his ears.

Oh God, what had he done?

What must Kaname think of him now?

And Yuuki?

Zero darted a swift glance at her. She was leaning against the wall and staring at him wide eyed, one hand splayed over her chest, the other covering her mouth.

"I... I..." Biting his lip, Zero stepped out of the bathroom. This was his set of rooms, but he had to get out of here. He had just closed his hand around the bedroom door handle when a strong grip closed around his other wrist.

"Wait."

Slowly, Zero turned to see Kaname standing there, naked, chest heaving lightly and eyes glowing with warmth. Zero's confused gaze shifted to take in Yuuki at the bathroom door, her hand still over her mouth. He looked back at Kaname,

"Don't say a word," he warned.

Kaname shook his head and smiled.

"Two words then, Zero. Allow me," he replied. His tone was both a command and a request.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone and A Happy Valentine's Day! We have come to the end of a story I mistakenly thought I could tell within two or three chapters. What was I thinking?

Thank You to everyone who has been reading and following this fanfic and Thank You So Much to those who also reviewed - I have loved reading all your comments. I knew what direction this story was going to go, but your words helped to shape it along the way and offered much needed encouragement. Enjoy this final chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

Zero stared at Kaname, his mind spinning.

_Did I hear right?_

_Did Kaname just offer to return the favour?_

_Or perhaps he meant something else, like he just wanted to get the door for me?_

No, that wasn't likely. Besides, the half eager, half shy smile on Kaname's face told Zero he had heard right. So how was he supposed to reply?

_Yes, please?_

_Or don't you dare?_

_Or please give me some time to wrap my head around what I just did to you before you blow away what's left of my sanity?_

"Kaname, I... you don't have-" Zero pressed his lips together, not wanting to complete his sentence. Because no matter how confused he felt right now, he didn't want to say no.

"Allow me," Kaname repeated.

In the time it took Zero to blink, he was carried to his bed and deposited gently on it, Kaname mindful of his newly healed shoulder. In the next second, Zero's jeans were undone, and both it and his underwear pulled right off of him. He raised himself onto one elbow and stared in disbelief at the smiling pureblood now crouched between his legs.

"Kaname! W-what the hell!" he sputtered.

"Allow me, Zero," Kaname repeated, his tone persuasive and coaxing.

Zero opened his mouth, closed it again and then swallowed, tempted beyond belief. A small part of his mind recognised that Kaname was asking his permission which was more than what he himself had done earlier... but - but what would Yuuki think?

As if his thoughts had called to her, she appeared at the foot of the bed behind Kaname, her smile almost a mirror image of her brother's.

"Yuuki," Zero said helplessly, not knowing how to proceed.

Kaname glanced over his shoulder at Yuuki, the two of them seeming to share a silent conversation before they turned back to Zero with expectant smiles. Not knowing what else to do, Zero nodded. For some strange reason which he couldn't fathom right now, it looked like he didn't need to worry about Yuuki's reaction.

Kaname dipped his head then and Zero groaned at the sensation of warm lips against the wet head of his erection. His head tipped back, hips bucking up once before he could stop himself. Kaname choked and quickly raised his head, coughing a bit.

"Sorry!" Zero gasped, flushing bright red. "I didn't mean-"

"Here, let me." Yuuki sat beside Kaname, one hand on his shoulder and the other resting on Zero's leg.

Once again, Zero felt her pureblood will emerge, this time pressing down on his hips to hold them still. He stared at Kaname who bent over him again, cheeks hollowing as he slowly sucked him in.

It felt... oh God, it felt _incredible_.

Zero groaned and clenched his jaw, head tipping back once more. His whole body was starting to shake. He had been hard ever since he saw Yuuki tease Kaname and he wasn't sure he could hold out much longer.

"Ka-kaname, stop! I-I can't... " he tried to warn Kaname of his impending release, but the pureblood just took him in deeper, somehow managing to swallow him right down to the root.

Zero's body went rigid almost immediately, toes curling into the sheets. He cried out as his release slammed into him a second later, muscles convulsing with the force of his orgasm and sending his seed spurting down Kaname's throat. It seemed to last a lifetime.

When Zero finally collapsed on the bed, panting and shaking, a flurry of movement made him turn his head. Yuuki was stripping off her clothes at the speed of light, jacket, dress and underwear flying every which way. Then she was lying flat on her back beside him and Kaname was lifting her slender legs onto his shoulders before going down on her.

Still breathing hard, Zero turned onto his side to watch. Yuuki must have been just as aroused watching Kaname get him off because she came almost immediately with a shriek, powerful ripples of her enjoyment traveling to Zero through their bond. Before they started to fade, Kaname had straightened up and shifted closer to Yuuki before sliding smoothly into her.

As always, Zero found their lovemaking intensely arousing, his spent flesh hardening once more at the sight. He waited until Kaname had spent himself inside Yuuki and withdrew before he took over, pulling Yuuki upright and urging her onto his waiting erection.

\- o -

"Do you forgive me, Yuuki? For not asking you first?"

Lying on on one side of Yuuki, Zero couldn't help rolling his eyes a little. It was obvious Yuuki had already forgiven her brother, but Kaname still felt the need to have it confirmed. Zero should be used seeing this side of Kaname after a month of living together, but it still managed to surprise him... like now.

Then again, he too was putty in Yuuki's hands, wasn't he?

Pushing that thought away, Zero sat up and ran a hand over Yuuki's thigh. He should take a shower and then go check his motorbike which he had left lying in the middle of the driveway, not to mention clean up the blood he must have tracked upstairs.

"Zero? " Yuuki sat up and Kaname did the same on her other side.

"If it's about your bike, Zero, the servants have taken care of it as well as any cleaning up needed," Kaname said. He was diplomatic enough not to say anymore, but Zero flushed all the same.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I always shower at the HA after missions, but-"

A gentle hand on his arm stopped him.

"It's alright, Zero. You were hurt," Yuuki said, her face filled with concern. "Don't worry about it."

Zero smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"I was careless," he admitted and forced himself to look at Kaname. "I appreciate your help though."

Kaname nodded, glancing at Yuuki with a trace of apprehension on his face.

Yuuki looked from one male to the other and then she giggled.

"It's alright, nii-san! I'm glad you helped Zero and you're forgiven. But only because it's Zero."

"Thank you, dear one," Kaname said and kissed her forehead.

"Even though I hope you realise I am fully capable of doing the same," she reminded him firmly.

"Of course," Kaname murmured, shooting Zero a look that said _that_ would never happen as long as he was around. "But I don't mind helping Zero."

"You don't?" Zero asked with a frown.

Kaname smiled at him, eyes flashing crimson for the briefest of moments.

"On condition that I get to bite you in return," he told Zero.

Zero's amethyst eyes widened and then narrowed.

"But that would bond us!" he exclaimed and then turned to Yuuki who just laughed.

"Since the two of you are fine with having to share me, how could you imagine I would mind sharing either of you with the other?" she asked with the air of one who was stating the obvious.

"What are you saying?" Zero demanded.

"It means you and I would become lovers, Zero, the way we are now with Yuuki," Kaname suggested, his even voice at odds with the strangely alluring flush on his cheeks. He turned to Yuuki.

"Am I right, dear one?"

Zero stared at the two of them in stunned silence, suggestive images forming in his mind, of him and Kaname intimately joined together in bed. He felt his whole body flush with heat, his heart starting to beat faster.

A mere month ago, the very idea would have had him bolting from Kuran Manor, never to return.

But Kaname was no longer a stranger... and pleasuring him earlier hadn't felt in the least bit repulsive... nor had the blowjob he had received in turn... nor the whole idea of them becoming lovers, if Zero were totally honest with himself. There would be no more watching and waiting... but joining in. Together. With just Kaname... or with him and Yuuki.

"Zero? Are you alright?" Yuuki's soft voice broke into Zero's thoughts, making him start. He flushed a little at how far his thoughts had gone.

"You don't have to decide anything right now," Kaname said. "Shall we just play it by ear?"

Taking a deep breath, Zero nodded.

"Alright," he said and decided a change of subject was needed. "For now, I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Yuuki agreed with a laugh.

Kaname chuckled and got down from the bed, scooping Yuuki into his arms. He went to the door and glanced over his shoulder.

"Meet you in the kitchen after we clean up?"

"Alright," Zero agreed. It was the chef's night off after all.

\- o -

After a quick shower, Zero went downstairs to the kitchen where he found ample ingredients for frying noodles in the enormous fridge. He had already chopped garlic, carrots, green onion, beansprouts and chicken meat by the time Kaname and Yuuki walked into the kitchen, hair wet from the shower.

The two siblings sat down at the counter and watched Zero as he cooked, Kaname asking Yuuki about her shopping and Yuuki explaining how it had been interrupted when she felt Zero's distress. Her heavy sigh at having to set another date with Ruka made her two lovers share a grin with each other.

They ate their simple meal in a relaxed atmosphere that almost masked the subtle undercurrent of tension flowing between Kaname and Zero. Yuuki saw the surreptitious glances they gave each other and couldn't help smiling down at her plate.

It would happen soon, she was sure of it. Then they would finally become a threesome for real.

\- o -

_A week later..._

The closing of a door and the soft murmur of familiar voices drew Zero from a light doze. Opening his eyes, he realised he was in bed.

Kaname and Yuuki's enormous one, to be exact.

Zero jerked upright and stifled a groan as he looked around him. He had returned from an overnight mission this afternoon and was looking forward to a good long nap... right after he penned his coming week's schedule in Yuuki's planner. It was lying on her bedside table, but it was a mistake sitting down on the bed, even for a moment. He might be as familiar with it as he was with his own, but the last thing he wanted was to be caught sleeping in it by Yuuki or Kaname... as if he were some lovesick puppy pining for their return.

Both purebloods had been away on one of Kaname's four day business trips and were due to return this evening. Glancing at his wristwatch, Zero scowled - it was already evening. Right on cue, the attached bathroom door opened and the two Kurans stepped out, smiling at him.

"Hi, sleepyhead! Did we wake you?" Yuuki asked with a merry laugh. She was wearing a set of matching pink lace underwear, the sight of which drove the last vestiges of sleep from Zero's eyes.

"In that case, our apologies," Kaname added gravely. He was clad only in a pair of tailored slacks.

Zero had no doubts he would find their missing clothing in the laundry hamper in the bathroom, just like he had no doubts as to what they were about to do, judging from the glow in their eyes and the ripples of warmth he could feel from Yuuki over their bond. When his body gave an answering throb, he quickly got down from the bed.

"It's fine," he said quickly. "I'll just go back-"

He broke off when Yuuki appeared by his side, clinging to his arm.

"Where are you going, Zero?" she asked before reaching up to press a lingering kiss to his lips. "I've missed you. And you're always welcome to our bed, you know that."

Zero ducked his head.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep in it," he muttered.

"Stay, Zero," Kaname advised, his eyes gleaming. "Yuuki didn't buy that lacy underwear for my benefit, you know."

Yuuki smiled and struck a pose and then she unhooked her bra, letting the silk and lace garment drop to her feet. Zero felt his flesh harden even more inside his jeans and didn't protest when she started undoing them.

"Shall we?" Kaname murmured as he removed his own trousers and underwear.

To Zero's chagrin, the sight of Kaname's naked and aroused body made him harden even more. He just nodded and reached for Yuuki.

After five weeks, making love to her with Kaname looking on had ceased to feel awkward. Zero delighted in their mutual bite, the potent taste of Yuuki's blood and the sweet taste of her body, bringing her to a shuddering release before settling between her pale thighs. He had just buried himself inside her quivering depths when a single questing fingertip slid up his inner thigh and brushed light as a butterfly wing against his entrance. He froze at once, almost wrenching his neck to look behind him.

"Go ahead, Zero, don't mind me," Kaname purred, garnet eyes gleaming with something more than mere amusement or mischief.

Zero's breath caught in his throat when that fingertip - now slick with some cool liquid - brushed against his sensitive flesh again, almost breaching him before drawing away.

"Kaname, what the hell...!" he sputtered.

"Kiss me, Zero." Yuuki cupped his face and drew him down towards her, clenching her body tightly around his length at the same time.

Zero groaned and kissed her deeply. He withdrew and thrust into her only to stiffen again when that same finger circled his entrance several times before slowly pushing inside. Breaking the kiss, he raised his head, breathing hard.

Kaname leaned over his back, long hair brushing Zero's cheek.

"Only my fingers, Zero," he whispered. "Nothing more, I promise."

Caught between Yuuki's enticingly squeezing body, Kaname's slight, but immovable weight against his back, and that sly finger buried deep inside him, Zero hesitated.

Yuuki framed his face with her small hands again and smiled up at him, her eyes tender.

"Trust us, Zero," she said softly.

And even though Zero knew he shouldn't give in so easily, he nodded.

Kaname was as good as his word. He slid his finger in and out of Zero, following his rhythm of thrusting into Yuuki. Their tandem movements were slow at first, almost hypnotically so... until Kaname brushed up against something that brought a sharp spark of pleasure. Zero twisted his head to look at him, a mute question in his eyes.

"Does that feel good?" Kaname whispered.

Zero nodded and then grimaced as one finger became two. He took a deep breath, grounding himself before he started thrusting into Yuuki's willing body faster and faster, driven by those skilled, twisting fingers deep inside him and the electrifying burst of pleasure they caused with each push.

When he came, it was harder than he ever had, his startled cry melding with Yuuki's as he poured his passion into her. He collapsed onto her for several long moments, panting hard, limbs trembling until it occurred to him that Kaname would want his turn.

With an effort, Zero slipped out from Yuuki and turned to see Kaname kneeling on the bed, those glowing eyes fixed on him. Kaname was keeping very still, tiny tremors wracking his pale limbs, his engorged length weeping droplets of clear liquid.

"Zero," Kaname said quietly. "Would you... let me bond with you?"

Zero stared at him, still breathing quickly from his recent stunning high, before turning to stare at Yuuki. She sat up and nodded quickly, her huge eyes shimmering with happy tears.

"Nothing would make me happier," she assured him. "But only if you want the same."

Zero turned back to Kaname and swallowed, his just slowing down heartbeat quickening again. He couldn't deny he had thought of little else this past week and his dreams had taken on an increasingly erotic slant. With the two of them being Yuuki's lovers and openly so, it was inevitable their relationship would progress to this possibility. After all, neither male found the other unattractive, not after their mutual blowjobs last week.

"Whatever I expect from you, Zero, I would give in equal measure," Kaname said in that same quiet tone. "I promise."

Zero nodded, an old fear he hadn't quite realised he was still carrying lifting from his shoulders at once.

"In that case, I accept."

Kaname smiled and leaned forward, pressing a swift kiss to Zero's lips before the former could even blink.

"Kaname!"

"Bite me, Zero."

Long fingers cupped the back of Zero's head and drew him down to the crook of Kaname's neck where he had bitten a mere week ago. As his fangs throbbed and grew, Zero found himself licking the soft skin with hungry anticipation.

"... because I intend to do the same."

The whispered words against the unmarked side of his neck were Zero's only warning before a wet tongue mimicked his ministrations. Then twin stings of pain pierced his neck, driving a muffled cry from him.

Like Yuuki's bite, Kaname's was a sweet, sweet pain... a sensation that made Zero's muscles clench before turning to water. His own blood rushed through his veins in an explosion of joyful familiarity, his body singing with the closure of a second bond. With a groan, Zero drove his own fangs into Kaname's flesh and found himself utterly and completely lost.

Moments... minutes... or hours later, Zero vaguely felt his trembling arms being guided around Kaname's shoulders before strong hands slid under his thighs and lifted him. He raised his head and blinked down at smiling garnet eyes. Kaname reached up and licked Zero's lips, making the hunter pull back before licking his own lips self consciously.

"Allow me?" Kaname whispered.

Feeling something blunt probe against his entrance, Zero finally realised he was straddled across Kaname's lap, thighs parted vulnerably wide. He flailed for a moment, almost losing his balance until familiar arms closed around him from the back and a loving kiss was pressed to his cheek.

"Trust us, Zero," Yuuki whispered.

Flushing red, Zero nodded and gave himself up to the almost shy look in Kaname's eyes and the warmth of Yuuki's embrace. Kaname was slender from head to foot, but Zero felt every inch of that silk coated steel as it entered him in slow degrees, a silent testament to its owner's patience and willpower. Waves of pleasure rippled from his new bond with Kaname and happy warmth from his with Yuuki, leaving him speechless.

"You can... have me later," Kaname panted, an almost guttural note in his voice when he was finally buried deep inside Zero. "For now, Zero... please..."

Unable to speak, Zero nodded and allowed Kaname to raise and lower him. He shifted back and forth until he felt those electrifying sparks with each thrust and then he began pushing down hard. Kaname increased his speed, thrusting up and up until they finally came in each other's arms, their cries of release mingling with Yuuki's delighted laugh before all three of them collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of sated limbs.

\- o -

Zero opened his eyes to find he was the middle of a sandwich - he was lying on top of Kaname and Yuuki was sprawled over his back.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked.

Gentle fingers found his face and then his chin, lifting it.

"Every word of it," Kaname assured him, a faint blush suffusing his cheeks. "You have every right to claim my body in turn, didn't I make that clear enough?"

Zero flushed and shifted, encouraging Yuuki to slide off of his back.

"You did," he admitted, "I just - never mind."

At the sound of Yuuki's giggle, Zero turned to frown at her.

"Don't worry, Zero," she said and gave Kaname a mischievous glance. "Nii-san's first time was with me so he's still innocent in... other aspects!"

Zero stared at her and then swung to Kaname whose blush probably mirrored his by now. He should have realised it himself. After all, Kaname had loved no one else but Yuuki - the same as him - so why did he imagine he wouldn't be Kaname's first... that way?

"Well," Kaname finally broke the slightly awkward silence, "now you know how things stand, will you be both our lovers, Zero?"

For once, Zero didn't hesitate to nod.

"For as long as I can," he said firmly and smiled before turning to Yuuki, "and for as long as you two want me."

She grabbed his and Kaname's hands in hers and beamed, her eyes sparkling brighter than a thousand stars.

"Then that will be forever, Zero. It's the most obvious answer!"

THE END

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please do let me know :)


End file.
